Little Lion Man
by insaneartist
Summary: Previously known as What? You're Joking, Right? How do you stand up for yourself when all your words are taken away from you, and all you're allowed to feel is fear and confusion?
1. Weep for Yourself, My Man

**Chapter One: Weep for Yourself, My Man**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I could no longer live with so many gaps from the transfer in this story from one site to this one, and especially with all my grammatical errors. So here it is, my revisions, starting with chapter one. Hopefully I'll have them all revised within a weeks time.**

**

* * *

**

Just like every morning, I woke up right on the dot at seven o'clock. Although I enjoy the natural beauty in sunrises, I'm not too fond of them when the ever so bright light caused by them shine threw my drapes. I spent way too long to make my drapes to look perfect, I just can't bring myself to untie the bluish ribbons on its sides so the light won't bother me.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" My mother cooed as she opened my bedroom door, "We're leaving early for the Flint's today!"

"Mom," I whined, "do I have to go?"

"I know that you don't have the best of times at their home, honey, but yes, you do have to go."

"But why can't I just stay here in the comfort of my own home?" I asked while sitting up straight. I rubbed the sleepy seeds out of my hazel eyes.

"Because neither I, nor your father, like the thought of you being here alone all summer. Now get up and take a shower, and don't worry about your luggage, I have already put it in the trunk of the car."

"Okay, mom." I sighed and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. I washed my scalp with shampoo and I used conditioner for the rest of my hair. I then washed my body with my favorite body scrub, _Luscious Lilies_. Once I got out of the shower I dried off my body and brushed my teeth. Before I brushed my hair I went back to my room and got dressed. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a hole on the left knee, put on a green tank top, and slipped on some brown flip-flops. Once all of this was done, I walked back to the bathroom and took out my comb and hair drier. I first semi-dried my hair; I want to keep it a little wet so that I can easily comb threw it. I dried it again once I combed through it to make sure that my hair isn't too wet. I don't want to catch a head cold due to the possibility of really wet hair. I'm not real picky about stuff, I just hate colds of any kind.

I reluctantly got into the back seat of my parent's car. We drove in almost complete silence, well they talked, I didn't really talk, for about two hours. I ended up finding a napkin in my front, left jean pocket and started to doodle on it when my dad said, "We're here!" and parked the car in the front of their house. Dad took our stuff out of the trunk while my mom and I walked up to the door.

"Why didn't we just go by floo powder or something?" I asked while my mom, Tina, knocked on the door.

"Because your father wanted to drive this time; he just got that car you know."

"Oh..." Just then, someone opened the door and greeted us inside; it was Marcus.

"Please do come in." He smiled while my mom walked into their mansion. He smirked and stepped in front of me while hungrily looking over my body. We haven't seen each other for several years now, and I've grown up a bit. Sure, we both go to Hogwarts and all, but we're in different years and Houses. "Why look who grew up."

"And look who is still a troll." I replied and pushed passed him. Marcus glared at me while I just casually walked in and joined my mom in the foyer.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I can't help but to notice that something is missing."

"Oh, like what?"

"A computer, or a TV—"

"Abbey! For the last time, the Flints' are a one hundred percent, pureblooded belief family! They follow the traditions of a pureblood family, which means that there are not going to be any muggle objects here."

"Then this is going to be _so _much fun..." I breathed.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes!" Marcus's mom called out and greeted my mother and me.

"Abbey, honey." My mom gently took hold of my shoulder.

I looked at her, "Yeah, mom?"

"I packed a lovely green dress for you and I want you to wear it to dinner, okay?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "but why?"

She looked a bit nervous while she told me, "Because that's Marcus' favorite color."

"So what if it's his favorite color?" I bitterly breathed.

My mom just giggled and walked to the dinning room where dinner is going to be served. Without asking any more questions, I walked up to my room while we're staying here, washed up a little, and put on the dress that my mom told me to wear. The dress is gorgeous; I can't help but to check myself out in the mirror. It's a light green tube top with some dark and some light green sparkles on it. I put on a pair of black, two-inch heels and walked down stairs.

My father in sitting down at the left head of the table and Marcus' dad is sitting down at the other. My mother is sitting to his right, and Marcus' mother is sitting to his fathers right, leaving only one empty seat, the one to Marcus' left. I quietly sat down next to Marcus and gulped at the sight of his smirk. The others talked, but I remained silent; I focused solely on my meal and listened in on the conversations. It became awkwardly quiet towards the middle of dinner. So my mother said, "I believe it's time to share the good news."

I stopped eating dinner and shouted, "Oh my God! Are you pregnant?"

My mother stiffened and glared at me, "Of course not, Abbey!"

"Then what's the good news?" I asked and took another bite of my steak.

She flushed and giggled before shouting, "You're going to marry Marcus!"

"WHAT?" I bellowed and couldn't help but to spit out the piece of steak that I was just about to swallow. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"But I am." She replied.

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"How is this a sick joke?" My dad asked.

"Because you're marrying me off and I haven't even turned seventeen yet! And to Marcus! Of all the people you could have chosen, you chose Marcus!"

"What's wrong with Marcus?" Both of my parents asked at the same time.

I shouted, "It's Marcus! All he ever does is hit on me and try to persuade me into his bed, which won't _ever _happen!"

"And now he gets to do all of those things as your fiancé." My dad said trying to calm me down, I doubt I have to tell you that it didn't.

"I'm going to my room!" I screamed and stormed up the stairs. Once I got there I locked the door and changed into my pajamas, but I couldn't sleep for hours. I was too busy thinking of what possible reasons my parents have to make me marry Marcus.

* * *

I woke up and fluttered my eyes open. I yawned and started to stretch, but stopped as soon as Marcus said, "Morning' sunshine." I turned around so fast that I fell out of my bed and landed by Marcus' feet.

"Don't call me sunshine." I growled and stood up and walked over to the walk in closet in the room that I am currently occupying.

"Why not? We are getting married."

I grinded my teeth while opening the closet doors, "You like the thought of that, don't you?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Marcus smirked and walked over to me. He leaned against the wall near the closet and just stood there and stared at me.

"Aren't those words a bit big for your small brain?"

Marcus' smirk vanished and was replaced with a frown and a glare, "I'm not nearly as stupid as you think I am. I'm rather intelligent, to tell you the truth."

"Compared to what? A full blooded troll?" I smirked and scanned the clothes that their house elves put away for me.

"You shouldn't talk like that to me."

"And why not?" I then took a red tank top off of a hanger, "I am a free person, I may speak however I want."

"Because I'm going to be your husband soon, and the husband is in charge."

I almost peed my pants with laughter. About a minute passed before I said, "Oh, you're serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Let me tell you something, _Flint_," I spat and moved a little closer to him. "Think what you need to, but in a marriage both partners have a say in what's happening. Although, in this, case I'll be the one that's in charge."

"And how do you figure that?" Marcus looked rather amused.

"Because I'm the smart one." I replied with a smirk.

"So what if you're smart! It's the pretty people—."

"Come on Flint, you and I both know that not only have I been blessed with smarts, but I've been fortunate enough to get beauty, too. _You_, on the other hand…" I gave him a look over then a disgusted look. I opened a drawer and took out a pair of orange shorts.

He laughed, "A little vain are we?"

"_We_?" I replied and rolled my eyes. "I didn't know that you had split personalities."

Marcus was instantly angry again. "You should treat me with more respect!"

"Why's that?"

"Because it would be a shame if your father finds out about your insolence. I know about his temper, but what should I expect from a Death Eater?"

"Don't you dare speak about my father like that!" I shouted and slapped Marcus very hard across his face, "Besides, you're dad is one, too!" I went to slap him again, but this time he caught my hand.

"You obviously don't know about me, Abigail, I always get what I want, no matter what the cost." He is so close to me that I can smell his horrible morning breath. Marcus released my hand from his bone breaking grip and pushed me back three feet as if I'm his personal doll.

"Then perhaps you should work on brushing your teeth." I spat.

"I'll let your rude remarks go this time, but you may not be so fortunate the next time you let your mouth go on for so long." He sneered, walked out of my room, and slammed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes, got dressed, and slowly walked down stairs so that I have a better chance of not being heard. I continued to walk down them, one step at a time, until, of course, I came across the one stair that I remembered too late for being notorious for it's bad shape. I tightly closed my eyes and thought to myself, "Just my luck."

"Is that you Abbey?" I heard Marcus shout.

_Great! Just great! _"Possibly."

"Oh, Abbey dear!" My mother shouted, "Come down here! We've been waiting for you."

"Okay mom, be there is just a minute..." I sighed and jumped down the rest of the way so they wouldn't yell at me for being too slow. I casually walked into the living room and sat down on the couch that my mom and dad are sitting down on. Marcus smiled at me as if nothing had happened earlier. _Well at least I know that he can keep a secret._

"What are you doing sitting down by me?" My mom angrily whispered.

"What's wrong with sitting down by my mom?" I arched my left eyebrow in confusion.

She replied in a whisper, "Nothing really, but I think it's best if you sit down with Marcus."

"But he's sitting down in a chair."

"Yes, I know that."

"A chair that is built for one person."

"And?" It just clicked in my mind that she is basically saying to sit down on his lap. _Oh god, I think I just threw up a little bit._

"Okay, I'll go sit down with Marcus." I said with a fake smile. I then got up, sat down by his legs, and leaned back on the arm of the chair as if it's a pillow. _Did she really think that I would actually sit down on Flint?_

"Why are you sitting down on the ground?" My mom asked with some serious irritation in her voice.

"What's wrong if she sits down on the ground? She's just showing that she knows her place." I snapped my head so that I'm looking at my dad.

"What do you mean by that, dad?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"Yes Daniel, what _did_ you mean by that?" Mom asked him angrily.

"I'm just saying that the man is in charge." He shifted so that he'd be farther away from my mom.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way." My mom glared at him.

"Wh-why's that?"

"Because you'll be sleeping in a different bed tonight!" My mom loudly whispered at him. I started to giggle and whispered just loud enough for Marcus to hear,

"I told you so."

"Anyway," Marcus' mom continued, "Tina and I gathered up some wedding dress magazines—"

"Nonsense!" Marcus shouted, "We'll go to a bridal store for a wedding dress, you can't judge how it's going to look on her if it's just a two dimensional picture. Although, I must admit that Abbey does look good in everything." I stood up in disgust, but as soon as I got up Marcus pulled me by my waist and onto his lap.

"Let go of me." I loudly whispered.

"No, I like you here." He whispered back and slowly kissed my neck.

**_ICKY!_**

"Now, I believe that father has arranged for Abbey to meet a certain someone." Marcus said.

"Oh, right!" His mom replied and looked over her should to the grandfather clock behind her, "He'll be here in about two hours." She then smiled.

"Whom is your dad bringing over?" I shifted a little so that I can face Marcus.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Marcus replied with a smirk.


	2. You'll Never be What's in Your Heart

**Chapter Two: You'll Never be What's in Your Heart**

"I would appreciate it if you would be so kind to let me off of your lap." I hissed to Marcus. Not only do I hate being this close to Marcus, but because he's forcing me to sit down on his lap I can feel _Happy Jack_ with way too much ease.

He grinned, "And I would appreciate it if you'd stop asking me that."

"This is disgusting." I whispered and glared at him. He just sat there with a big, toothy grin, showing off his troll like teeth. I turned my head away from him and zoned out by staring at a painting on the wall. It was a single rose in a sea of thorns, standing alone, but standing tall. At first, the painting was rather depressing, but the longer I stared at it, the more it became a symbol of hope. In the painting, it was a dreary, windy day. The rose was surrounded by vines with thorns, but the rose stood tall and strong.

"Abbey, Marcus?" My mom said, suddenly grabbing my attention.

"Yeah mom?"

"We're going to go downtown for about an hour," she said, referring to my dad and Marcus' mom, "Do you two want to come?"

"Ye—" I started, but Marcus cut me off.

"No, we'll be fine here." Marcus smirked.

"Alright then, bye." She put down a magazine and immediately apparated.

"See ya." My father and Marcus' mom said at the same time and apparated.

"Why did you say that?" I shouted and turned back around to face Marcus.

"Because I want you here with me." He replied with a sly smile while he pulled me by the waist so that I'm closer to him.

"I can make my own decisions, thank you!" I glared at him.

"_You_ are _mine_." He retorted with his lips only two inches away from mine.

"_I_ belong to _you_? As if I'm some sort of doll?"

He laughed, "Of course darling, why in the world would a gorgeous girl like yourself want to think?"

"Because a girl like _me_ enjoys thinking for herself, and knows that letting someone else make choices for you is the end to whatever amount of freedom you have." I glared at him and tried to wiggle free from his grip, which was useless since I'm not very strong and Marcus is extremely strong.

"What? You must be insane, but I can fix that." He whispered and started to lean forward for a kiss.

"Ick! Get away from me, you troll!" I screamed and started to pound my palms against his chest.

"You're rather feisty, aren't you?" He chuckled and held me tighter.

"I swear to God, Flint, if you don't let me go this instant I'm going to do something absolutely despicable to you!"

"Oh, like what?" He raised a brow.

"Um…" I bit my upper lip in thought for a few seconds until I got a marvelous yet disgusting idea: I hit _Happy Jack _with all my strength.

"GRAH!" Marcus screamed in pain and immediately let go of me. I took that chance to jump off of him and to run towards the kitchen.

"Get back here!" Marcus yelled.

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's gonna happen real soon." Right after I said that I ran into someone; it was a good-looking blonde boy. I couldn't help but to wonder why my parents couldn't have married my to this guy instead. "S-sorry." I stuttered as I looked into his icy-blue eyes.

He smirked and said, "I'm assuming that you're Marcus' bride?"

"I'd rather not discuss such matters." I replied with a frown. This boy looks familiar, but like I don't really hang out with Marcus' crowd, like at all. I hang out with several people, and we mostly just stick to us.

The boy looked over at Marcus and smirked, as if he knew what just happened. "So you got yourself a smart one, did you, Marcus?"

"Unfortunately." He growled and walked over to me.

His smirk widened as he said sarcastically, "God, I hate the thinkers."

"They're the worst." Marcus said seriously and stood next to the blonde boy.

I raised my right eyebrow and said, "I beg your pardon?" with an annoyed tone.

"She's beautiful though." Marcus said.

"Yeah, she really is. You're so lucky."

"Why's that?" Marcus turned his head to face the good-looking boy.

"Because my dad says that he wants me to get married to _Pansy_." He said "Pansy" with repugnance.

"Two questions," I butted in.

"What?" Marcus spat.

"First of all, who is your friend and who is Pansy?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy answered, "And Pansy is the girl my mother wants me to marry. I suppose she's alright, but I don't want to marry her." He said such in a way so that I might have some sympathy for him.

"Oh, well at least you're not stuck with a troll."

My eyes shifted to Marcus and then quickly back to Draco. Draco started to chuckle, but he stopped when Marcus elbowed him in the ribs.

"Honestly Draco," I continued, "I'd rather be with someone who is _alright_ than with someone who lives under a bridge."

Draco started to laugh once more.

"That's enough out of you!" Marcus shouted and pointed his index finger at me.

"Oh lighten up, Flint," Draco chuckled, "She's just making some jokes."

"Yeah, at my expense!"

"So, is this who your dad is bringing over?" I asked.

"No," Flint growled, "He's bringing over someone else."

"Well obviously so! Come on Marcus, if Draco isn't the one I should be expecting, then it's apparent that it's someone else."

"She does have a point." Draco laughed and looked me over.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Marcus, you don't yell at good looking people!" I poked him on the middle of his stomach and threw his shirt. I was very surprised to feel a six-pack through the thin fabric.

"Yeah, Flint!" Draco punched Marcus' left arm, "Hasn't someone told you that?"

"Please, that's something you're expected to know." I giggled and took in this blonde God's beauty.

"I like you're fiancé." Draco told Marcus.

"You can have her." Marcus bitterly replied.

"Yay!" I shouted and threw myself into Draco's arms.

"I was just joking!" Marcus shouted and tore me off of Draco, which caused me to fall down two feet in front of them.

Draco chuckled, "Hey, Flint! No take backs!"

"Yeah!" I agreed and stuck my tongue out at Marcus.

"Well that's too bad. Now get up!" Marcus shouted.

"God Marcus, you shouldn't be so mean to me." I said and stood back up.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes and added, "I'm hungry." Marcus then walked into the kitchen and sat down at his place at the table.

"Me too." Draco said and sat down at the table near Marcus.

A minute of silence went by before Marcus said, "Well, we're hungry."

"Well what? I don't care if you're hungry or not." I spat and wiped some dirt off of my jeans.

"_Well what_?" Marcus laughed, "Make me lunch."

"Make your own damn lunch." I glared at him. By the look in Marcus' eyes I can tell that he's pretty angry with me right now, so I'm better off if I just make them lunch. "Fine." I replied and gloomily walked to the fridge.

_How could my parents set me up with him? He's such a pig._

I opened the fridge and scanned its shelves to see if there is something that I can just warm up, but of course, there isn't. "Well?" Marcus said, breaking the silence.

"Well what?" I spat.

"Well, don't you want to know what I want to eat?"

"Well," I said and turned my body to face him, "Don't you want to know what I'm gonna cook you?"

Marcus glared at me and said, "I want—"

"I don't care for what you want to eat unless you want to make it yourself!" Before I could get anything else out, Marcus angrily stood up and basically ran over to me. Unfortunately, I didn't realize this in time, for Marcus grabbed me by my arms – around the elbow area – and pulled me close to him; he forced me to stare into his angry eyes.

"I already warned you once today," he stated, "and this is your lastwarning. From now on you'll do as I say, do you understand?"

Fear stricken, I shook my head yes.

"Come on now, Flint, there's no need to get so aggressive." Draco said.

Marcus ignored Draco's comment and added, "I'm not hungry anymore." He started to loosen his grip on me. "Now, I have some work to do, why don't you keep Malfoy company until I get back?"

"Sure." I replied with a slight stutter.

"That's a good girl." Marcus grinned, let go of me, and then walked out of the kitchen and turned left into the hallway. A minute or so later I heard a door slam shut. I then slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from Draco. I sat down with my feet resting on the seat of the chair; I used my knees as if it was some sort of pillow and wrapped my around the top. I then rested my head right cheek up on top of my knees.

"Abbey, is it?" Draco asked me and I quickly shook my head yes. "Are you okay?"

I managed a mumble that sounded like, "So-so."

"I know that Flint can get really scary, but don't let him get to you."

I raised my head and looked Draco straight in his now comforting, blue eyes. "What do you suppose I do, Draco? We both know that Marcus could cause me much pain if he felt like it, and we both know that I have a very small chance in winning a boxing or wrestling match if I ever have the misfortunate of getting into one with him."

He smirked playfully, "True."

I sighed. "So Draco, how come you stopped by?"

"Why, do you want me to leave?"

"No, I just want to know why you decided to stop by."

"Well, I came here to meet you and see if Flint was telling me the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked and unfolded my arms and legs so that my feet are resting on the ground.

"Well," Draco said while leaning in towards me, "He told me that you're gorgeous and smart. Smarter than him."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not hard to beat."

Draco chuckled and replied, "He actually is rather smart."

"_Marcus Flint_? The same Marcus Flint that was held back in his 6th year at Hogwarts?"

"You do have a point there," He laughed and smiled, "but he is smart."

"Prove it." I replied.

"_Hmmm_," Draco paused for a moment, "_I_ can't, but I'm sure if you ask him he'll tell you."

"What? Are you saying you want me to go up to Marcus and just plain out ask him if he's smart?"

"Well… yeah."

I sighed and said, "Well, what do I have to lose, except for my life?"

"That's the sprit!" Draco laughed while I got up. I walked to and down the hall until I reached the door that I'm pretty sure I heard Marcus go to.

I didn't bother to knock, I just walked right in. "Marcus?" I asked and gently closed the door behind me.

"Abbey?" Marcus turned his chair around – the kind with the wheels on the bottom – to face me and said, "What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay with Malfoy."

I leaned against the door and told Marcus, "You did, but I came in here to ask you something."

"Well then, what is it?" He raised his left eyebrow.

"Actually, I have two things to ask you..." By the look on Marcus' face I can tell that he has very little patience left for me, so I hurried up. "Were you held back in your sixth year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Marcus mumbled.

"Well, I was just talking to Draco and he told me that you're actually really smart. If you're really smart, why did you get held back in sixth year?"

Marcus then stood up and walked over to me. I instantly got scared, but I'm also determined to get an answer. Marcus loosely placed his left arm around my waist and put the other right on the door for support.

"Why do you want to know?" He breathed.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"_Hmm_," He paused for a minute, "that's a good question."

_Yeah, he's a genius._

"I'll tell you what," Marcus continued.

"What?"

"If you kiss me on the lips, I_ might_ tell you."

"Why _might_?"

"Because you'll probably just give me a peck on the lips."

"Well," I put my lips about an inch away from his, "If I gave you a passionate kiss on the lips, would you prove to me how you're smart?"

Marcus smirked and bent closer to me. "There are a lot of things that I can _prove _to you, honey."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I only want to know how you're smart."

"Make it a long, passionate kiss, and I will."

"Okay."

_Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to do this._

I then reluctantly placed my lips on Marcus' lips. I slowly wrapped my arms around Marcus' neck and he ran the hand that was on the door threw my brown hair. For someone who resembles a troll I couldn't help but to notice how great of a kisser he is. A few minutes into the kiss he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, but I decided to deny him access. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip again, but got the same response. He then tried nibbling on my bottom lip and that did the trick. The second I parted my lips Marcus slipped his tongue into my mouth. Knowing Marcus, I thought he would have just shoved his tongue down my throat, which is totally disgusting, but he didn't. He ravished it!

_I can't believe I'm enjoying this._

When he stopped kissing me he had the biggest grin on his face that I have ever seen. Even though his kiss has left me breathless, I managed to say, "So, how are you smart?"

"First, tell me—"

"Hey, we had a deal that—"

"I know the deal, but I want to know how much you enjoyed that."

"Just tell me—"

"Don't change the subject." He told me angrily and left a trail of kisses down my neck.

"A lot." I mumbled.

He smirked against my skin, "What's that?"

"A lot." I said slightly louder, but not by much.

"Say it louder."

"Yes, I enjoyed the kiss that you just gave me."

"I thought so." He smirked.

"Now, how are you smart?"

"Well, aren't you smart?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you and I both know that."

"Then you and all your narcissism should be able to figure it out." He replied, walked back over to his chair, sat down in it, and turned back around so he could resume what work he was doing.

"What? You want me to figure it out? I just gave you a passionate—"

Marcus swiveled around and said, "No, you just gave me a long kiss. A passionate kiss isn't when you kiss some one to get something from them, it's when you kiss some one because you love them." He then turned back around.

"That's true..." I leaned against the wall behind me and stared at him for a minute or so. I couldn't help myself; I walked over to Marcus and quickly turned his chair around.

"What are you do—?"

I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I ran my hands threw his hair while he pulled me into his lap. When I broke away he told me, "If you think that that kiss is going to make me tell you how I'm smart, then you're wrong."

"I don't care if you tell me how or not." I whispered.

Marcus lifted an eyebrow and said, "Are you serious? You just _want_ to kiss me?"

"Yeah, I am serious." I smiled awkwardly at him, "I did just want to kiss you."

"Even though, and I quote, I'm_ a troll_?"

I placed my right hand on Marcus' right cheek and answered, "I wouldn't kiss a troll." I have no idea why I was doing this. He disgusts me beyond belief, but I just… I just _needed_ to kiss him again, so we started kissing again. Draco randomly opened the door a few minutes later, but I still didn't pull away from the kiss, and Marcus didn't either.

"What the Hell? I thought you hated each other?" Draco shouted with wide eyes.

"Well, you thought wrong." I said with a smirk as I pulled away from the kiss. I'm actually quite sure that I don't like Marcus all that much better, but there was just something about that kiss that I can't shake. "I'm gonna go now." I slowly got off of Marcus' lap and walked out the door and up to my room. Marcus folded his hands behind his head and smirked while Draco just stood there with confusion.

I closed and locked the door behind me and laid down in the middle of my unmade bed. I grabbed my clam phone – a device we made last Halloween at Hogwarts that looks like a clam– and said her name in it. Twenty seconds later she picked up. "Hey Abbey."

"Hey Robin…." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Gosh, I don't even have to tell you that I'm mad or something, you just know." I laughed.

I could tell she shrugged while saying, "Well, what are best friends for?"

I smiled, "You're right."

"So, are you going to tell me why you seem so sad?"

"There's something terribly wrong with me."

"Why, what'd you do?"

"I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

"That's okay, I have a lot of time to waste."

"Oh…." I smiled weakly, "Whatchya doing?"

"Giving myself a pedicure. Now stop changing the subject."

"Okay." I laughed, "This guy named Draco stopped by to talk to Marcus, and after a few minutes passed, Marcus left the room and told me to keep Draco company."

"_Oh_, is Draco hot? And second off, why'd you listen to troll face?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Draco is hot, but nothing the way you're thinking happened, and, well..."

"Well what?"

I rushed out the words, "My parents are marring me off to Marcus."

"Oh my God!" She screamed, "You _have_ to be joking me!"

"No, I'm actually getting married to Marcus Flint."

"Whoa... Abigail Flint. That doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't."

"Now that that's out of the way, please continue with your previous story."

I rolled over to my left side with my eyes still closed and answered, "So after talking to Draco for a few minutes, I went to talk to Marcus to ask him if he's smart."

"Yeah, 'cause that's _so_ hard to figure out." Robin chuckled.

"Anyway, he said if I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips that he might tell me how he's smart."

"_Ooooooooohhhhhh_, I see where this is going..."

"No, we didn't do _that_. Anyway, I, I kissed him, and he's the best kisser ever! I'm not even being nice when I say this."

"Total spork point!"

I laughed and said, "I don't deserve any yet."

"Whatever, now I'm dying to know the rest, so..."

"So, he left me breathless and sat back down at his desk and I just couldn't help myself! I walked over to him, spun his chair around so that he would be facing me, and, and I kissed him. Not because he wouldn't tell me how he's smart, but because I truly wanted to. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it just sounds like you're falling in love with him." Robin replied.

"Falling in love with Marcus Flint? That's ridiculous. You can't fall in love with someone in two minutes, maybe _lust_, but not love."

Robin chuckled, "Now that deserves like twenty spork points."

"Twenty spork points, are you serious?"

"Yeah, hey, I got to go, but I'll mark down your newly earned spork points. I'll call you back later."

"Alright," I laughed, "bye V.P of the Spork Club."

Robin laughed and said, "I'll talk to you again some time this week, President of the Spork Club."

I laughed and turned the miniature clam off and turned to put it on the nightstand. "What's the Spork Club?" Marcus asked while taking the clam phone out of my hand, placed it on the nightstand, and laid down next to me.

A shiver from surprise ran up my spine, "How do you keep getting into my room even though I lock it?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and said, "I am a wizard."

"I know that – oh, I get it." I started to laugh at my own stupidity.

"And you're supposed to be smart?" Marcus said teasingly and started to move closer to me.

"Key words there: supposed to. Besides, we're all allowed our moments."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "So what was this about falling in love or lust with me?" He smirked and placed his forehead next to mine.

I blushed and replied, "Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_?"

I giggled, "You're smart, you can figure it out."

"Oh, and what if I gave you another kiss, would you tell me then?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I _might_ tell you." I smiled.

"_Might_? Why _might_?" He smirked.

"Why do you want to know?" My lips are now about three centimeters away from his. Being this close to him allowed me to notice that his breath is no longer icky like gross morning breath; it has changed into a nice mint scent. I looked into Marcus' deep brown eyes and realized that yes, Marcus isn't the person to discuss equal rights with, but that's just who he is. Besides, I annoy the living daylights out of him, so who am I to judge our differences?

I gulped and I leaned in for a kiss, and he did too. I placed my arms around Marcus' neck and he kept his arms around my waist; not to high, not to low, just around my hips as if they were made to be there. I started to roll over so that Marcus would be on top of me. Not in a sexual way, though, but in a way that deepens the kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate with each second; both sets of lips aren't moving fast, but they weren't going slow either. It was just the right speed for just the right kiss. Marcus ran his tongue against my bottom lip about a minute or so into the kiss. I opened my mouth for him; instead of our tongues exploring each other's mouths they basically danced together.

"Awe, Daniel, Tina, come here." I heard Marcus' mom whisper to my parents to come there.

Although I am aware of their presence that didn't stop the kiss. When Marcus pulled away so that we can breathe I whispered, "I love you, Marcus." in his left ear. I doubt I actually do, but at that moment, I felt it.

"I love you too, Abbey." He whispered in your right ear, "I've been into your for a long time."

Both of us could hear my mom say, "_Aww_... They're in love."

I turned my head and smiled. "Yeah, we are."

"Really? You actually mean that?" My father inquired and raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes, I do mean it."

"And I love you too." Marcus said again, only he said it loud enough this time so that they can hear him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the family reunion," I heard Draco say from down the corridor, "But Mr. Flint and your visitor have arrived."

"Alright then." My dad said. He and my mom walked down the steps to greet the guest.

"Well?" Marcus' mom said while starting to walk away, "The guest is here."

"Okay, just give us a minute." Marcus and I said at the same time, causing me to blush.

"Hurry it up!" A cold and harsh voice boomed from the small living room. Marcus jumped off of me, grabbed my left hand and basically ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up, Abbey!" Marcus whispered while still holding my hand and running down the stairs.

"If you let go of my hand I'll be able to go faster!" I whispered back. Marcus then let go of my hand and I kept my word; I did go faster. Three seconds later I jumped onto the railing and slid down that until I reached the bottom. I then jumped off before I would have flown off and waited at the bottom for Marcus.

"Come on!" He said and started to run to the living room before I could say anything to him.

"Marcus! Abbey!" Marcus' dad said before we ran into the living room.

"Yes, Mr. Flint?" I asked while stopping.

"I pulled a lot of strings to get him here, so be on your best behavior. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Marcus replied.

I responded with a, "Yes, Mr. Flint."

"Good, now go in!" He said and basically pushed us threw the door to the living room.

"Hello my lord." Marcus said with a slight bow towards the Dark Lord.

_Oh. My. God._

I followed Marcus' example and did the same thing he did.

"Marcus," Voldemort said.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Is this lovely girl your bride?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What's your name, girl?" Voldemort turned his head to look at me.

"Abigail, sir," I gulped, "but I'm usually called Abbey."

"Abbey? Alright then..." He paused for a minute, "Both of you," Voldemort said referring to Marcus and I, "Sit down."

"Yes, my lord." Marcus replied and immediately sat down in the chair nearest to him, which was the only place left. Except for the couch that Voldemort is on, but I'm not going to sit there, so I sat down right where I was standing.

"Why are you sitting down on the ground?" Voldemort asked.

"Well sir," I gulped, "there aren't any more places to sit except next to you...and," I felt like peeing my pants, "I'm not worthy to sit down next to someone as great as you."

He smirked; he can probably taste my fear in the air. "You have a smart _and_ beautiful young lady, Marcus."

"Thank you, my lord." Marcus responded and looked at me.

"Now, is she a pureblood?"

"Yes, my lord. She comes from one of the purest families." Marcus' dad, Frank replied.

Voldemort smirked, "Marcus."

"Yes sir?"

"Tell me about Abbey."

_What? Why didn't he just ask me about me?_

Marcus rubbed his thumbs around each other and said, "Abbey likes to read, she's very smart and funny… um, she's beautiful..." He trailed off.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Now, when's the wedding?"

"We don't actually have a date for it yet—" I started.

Voldemort snapped his head in my direction and said, "Men are talking!"

My heart stopped, or at least it felt like it. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Did I say that you could talk?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you talking?"

I fidgeted. "Because I wanted to answer your question."

Voldemort chuckled, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just filled with fear, sir."

He laughed loudly and said, "Stand up girl."


	3. Weep Little Lion Man

**Chapter Three: Weep Little Lion Man

* * *

**

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"I don't care about what you said to him, I just care about you." He hugged me tighter and I hugged him back. "I love you Abbey, I don't know what I would have done if he hurt you."

I don't know if I really meant it, but I didn't get to think, I just said, "I love you too, Marcus." Marcus randomly lifted me up bridal style and walked outside to their backyard. Once he was there he continued to walk towards a forest type of area.

"Where are we going?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck

Ever since I was born, and probably before that, my family and the Flints' would spend the summer together. Even though Marcus is three years older than me, making him 19, almost 20 years old, when we were younger we were like two peas in a pod. Maybe it is because of the age difference that we grew apart, or maybe it was how Marcus acted when he hit puberty. Either way, we grew further and further apart, but before all the differences, when things were simple, Marcus and I were best friends. "I want to show you something, something from when we were kids."

As Marcus walked into the forest he changed his direction a little bit. A few minutes passed before I seemed to recall this path; apple trees, rose bushes, flowers of all different shapes, sizes, colors, and smells seemed to be some sort of natural barrier, like a small wall for the path that we're on, so that we know we're going to the right place, wherever that may be. "Close your eyes." Marcus whispered.

"Okay." I replied. The temptation of opening my eyes to see where Marcus is leading me is very strong, but I kept my eyes closed.

A few minutes later Marcus whispered in my right ear, "You can open your eyes now." and brushed his lips against my neck.

I shivered and whispered, "Okay." When I opened my eyes I saw the old tree house that Marcus and I used to hang out in years ago. "Is, is this the old tree house?" I asked while walking towards the old rope ladder that I hung from the balcony of the tree house. I can remember when I used to climb up the tree so I could unravel and let the rope ladder fall down until it would be in Marcus' reach.

I started to laugh and Marcus asked, "What are you laughing at?" and he walked up to me.

"Nothing really, just when you made me mad so I wouldn't drop the rope for you."

"That was mean." He said and loosely wrapped his left arm around my waist. "Now come on, let's go in it."

"Okay." Marcus then let go of me so I can climb up the rope and follow me up it. Once I was at the top, I swung my legs over like I used to when I was seven and he was ten, but this time I almost hit Marcus in the face since my legs are a lot longer than they used to be. Once I was over the side, I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked in. When I was in the tree house I walked over to the legos and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked while closing the door and magically opened the windows for fresh air and light.

"Nothing, it's just that no one has touched our legos."

"How can you tell?" He asked while moving the dusty curtains to one side to show the opened window.

"Because it still is in the form of our poorly built Death Star."

"We built that the day when you made me watch all of those Star Wars movies." He smiled.

"Yeah, that was fun." I sighed.

"Yeah, it was – oh nasty!"

"What?" I spun around to see that Marcus has walked over to a corner and was pointing to a spot on the floor.

"The blood stain from when you started your period is still here."

"Oh..." I started to blush. I was wearing thin pajamas that day, and I was trying to teach Marcus how to do the splits. It was terrible for both of us.

"Hey," Marcus shrugged, "it could be worse."

"How so?" I walked over to Marcus.

"Well, I hate to bring this up," He sighed and blushed, "but remember the time that you, err, _caught me_?"

I started to laugh loudly and said, "That was _so_ gross."

"I couldn't help it!" He couldn't help but to start to laugh, too. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

I sighed, "Why did we ever stop hanging out?"

"Probably because I started to hit on you."

"Yeah, probably." I laughed.

A few minutes passed before either of us talked, that is, until Marcus started to sing the chorus of my most recent favorite song. I'm not quite sure how he knew it, but he did, "Higher and higher, we're gonna take it down to the wire. We're gonna make it out of the fire. Higher and higher."

"You're the best." I whispered when he was done talking and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks..." He mumbled when we parted from each other.

"Abbey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all the times I acted like a jerk, for all the times I was being _really_ disgusting towards you, for—"

"It's okay, Marcus, no harm no foul, right?"

"Right." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. A few minutes later Marcus drew in a deep breath and said, "If we're getting married then we should be completely honest with each other, right?"

"Of course."

He took another deep breath, "I'm a Death Eater."

I wasn't surprised, but I still shouted, "You're a Death Eater?"

A look of shame came across his face while he quietly responded, "Yes."

"Since when?"

"I got the Dark Mark when I was sixteen."

My lips parted for a minute, as if I was about to speak, but it took me a minute or two to be able to. "Can I see it?" I asked, hoping that Marcus was just joking.

"Sure." He replied, let go of me, and started to roll up his left shirtsleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"Why?" I trailed off.

"Why what?"

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

Marcus sighed and pulled his sleeve down. "Because my dad wanted me to."

"Well," I wrapped my arms around his neck in a comforting sort of way, "It could be worse."

"How?" He placed his hands on my waist.

"You could be 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Marcus started to laugh and said, "Did you know that Voldemort tells us to call him _The Boy Who Will Die_?"

I busted up with laughter. "Who is going to say that besides him?"

"I don't know." Marcus chuckled and then became quiet for a few minutes. Eager to change the subject, Marcus asked, "Do you remember when you were thirteen and I just turned sixteen?"

"The day when we hung out here? Like three days after your sixteenth birthday?" I inquired.

"Yeah." Marcus smiled.

"You were so incredibly pervy back then."

"Like you weren't."

"Not as much as you were!" I laughed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

I was wearing a dark blue, faded jean skirt with a pair of shorts underneath, and a green button up shirt with matching green flip-flops. Marcus was wearing dark blue jeans with a brown shirt, with green and sliver sneakers. "I'll race you there!" I said and started to jog to the forest.

"Hey! You can't have a head start!" Marcus shouted and started to run to the tree house, too. I had the odd feeling that Marcus was checking me out, so I turned to see if my thoughts were right, and they were.

"Ew! Are you checking me out?" I grabbed a berry and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He said while swatting the berry away while still running, "It's not my fault that you matured early!"

"You're a pervert! Did you know that?"

"And you're one to talk?" Marcus started to laugh.

"Shut up!" I giggled and stopped in front of the giant oak tree that the tree house is built on.

"Why'd you stop?" Marcus asked as he jogged up to me.

"Because the rope ladder is broken."

"Isn't there a spare in the tree house?"

"Yes." I turned a little to face Marcus.

"Then why don't you climb up the tree and throw it over for me?"

"Why do I have to climb this giant tree?" I asked angrily.

"Are you the birthday boy? No, you're not."

"Fine then, _birthday boy_, but you better not look up my skirt." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I won't." Marcus replied as I walked over to the trunk of the tree and started to walk around it, looking for a place to begin.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't find a place to start." I answered while walking back to the front of the tree trunk.

"Here, I'll help you up." Marcus said and walked towards me.

"Thanks." Marcus came from behind me and gave me a boost, but not the kind I was expecting. He grabbed my butt and pushed me up from there.

"Perv!" I shouted and climbed up the rest of the way.

He beamed, "But you know that you love me anyway."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and climbed up the tree. When I was at the top, I swung my legs over the fence and went inside the huge tree house, walked in the library portion of it – that part was built because of my love of reading – and grabbed the spare ladder. "What's the password?" I said tauntingly while dangling the rope ladder a few feet above Marcus' reach.

"Not cool, Abbey!" Marcus yelled while jumping up to get the ladder.

"Sorry, that's not the password!"

"You gotta be nice to me today! It's my birthday." He pouted.

"No, three days ago was your birthday!"

"Yeah, but we're celebrating it today!"

"Fine then_, birthday boy_." I said and dropped the rest of the rope for him.

"Thanks." He sighed and started to climb up. When he was at the top I walked into the living room of the tree house; that's the cool thing about this tree house, it's actually like a house in a tree, not a fort that was nailed to some of the limbs. Marcus rolled the ladder up and threw it back in the library, which was a little odd since we didn't usually do that in the summer, except for the last day we spend together, and when that happens it would be me to put it away and climb down the tree. But I just shrugged it off and sat down on one of the couches. Marcus sat uncomfortably close to me, making me scoot over to the very edge of the couch, but he scooted closer to me instead of staying in his spot.

"Do you wanna watch TV?" Marcus asked and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. My dad put in some muggle things to make my forced time spent at the Flints' more enjoyable.

"Sure." I responded.

"Movie or a show?"

"I don't care."

"Okay." Marcus said and turned on the TV. It seemed that he skipped all of the usual comedy shows and movies that we watch and purposely went for a horror movie. It was pretty gory and plenty unnerving.

"Oh my God!" I shouted at a particularly bloody part and basically clung onto Marcus' right arm.

"It's just a movie." Marcus laughed and shook me off of his arm, but only to wrap it around me.

"You're right, you're right." I said trying to calm down and scooted closer to him.

A few more gory scenes passed until I just shouted, "Turn it off!"

"Okay, okay..." Marcus chuckled and turned the TV off.

"You can let go of me now." I said referring to Marcus' arm that he kept around my waist.

"I know."

"Then why don't you let go?"

"Because I don't want to." Marcus said and placed his left hand on my left thigh.

"What are you doing, Marcus?" I quietly asked and eyed the placement of his hand.

"Nothing." He replied and started leaning in for a kiss. His breath smelt like mint, as if he brushed it for an hour. As he got closer to me I could smell his cologne. I was much too busy thinking about Marcus' sweet smelling cologne and his minty breath to move before he kissed me. It was a kiss filled with lustful delight; at first I just sat there confused, but then I started to move my lips, too, and I could tell that Marcus was smirking. Marcus started to move his hand seductively up and down my thigh. I lightly pushed him off, swatted his hand and asked him, "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong with kissing me?"

"You're my best friend."

"Yeah, so what?" He placed his hand back on my thigh.

"Best friends don't kiss, especially not like that."

"Well, you don't have to think of it as a kiss between best friends."

"Then how am I supposed to think of it?"

Marcus started to rub my thigh again, but this time he gradually started to move upwards. "Just think of it as a, as a birthday present you're giving me." He whispered in my left ear and started to kiss me again.

About thirty seconds later, I pushed him off of me, pushed him away, once again swatted his hand away, and said, "I'm sorry Marcus, I can't do this."

He had a disappointed, rather angry look on his face as I walked over to the chair across the room and sat down in it.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that, Abbey." Marcus said, obviously remembering it too.

"Lets just let bygones be bygones." I stopped hugging him and sat down on the larger couch.

"Okay." Marcus smiled and sat down on the same couch. We started kissing again, and the next thing I knew we were naked.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm like a fifth of the way done with the revisions. WHOOT!**


	4. Youre Not asBrave as YouWere at theStart

**Chapter Four: You're Not as Brave as You Were at the Start

* * *

**

When I woke up, Marcus was still sleeping half on top of me, half on the couch. I probably should have said no, as a matter of fact, I think I did try, but he started to kiss me, so my words didn't come out. It didn't turn out to be like anything I've ever thought or have been told about. It hurt a lot for the first few minutes, and it didn't help that he went so hard. He said it'd hurt for a lesser amount of time if he went faster and all of that, but my God, it felt like I was ripped in half.

I looked up at his calm, sleeping face with a mixture of content and odd anger. "Marcus?"

He didn't respond.

I drew in a deep breath and licked my slightly chapped lips before repeating myself, but louder than before.

"What?" He yawned and kissed my neck.

I stiffened, "Get off of me."

"Why?" Marcus asked as he got into a push-up position above me and took in my naked body.

"Because I need to take a shower."

I could tell that he wasn't paying attention when he said, "That's nice." I pushed him off of me and hopped off the couch. The pain between my legs was shocking. I imagine that it hurts this much since he wasn't the sweetest guy, I guess all I can do is hope the pain fades quickly.

Marcus watched as I quickly put on my clothes. "Hey," He wiped some of the sleepy seeds out of his eyes, "Where are you going?"

"I just told you," I stretched and continued, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Come here." He said while slipping on his underwear and pants.

"Why?"

His voice went from tired to demanding, "Just come here."

"Fine." I sighed and walked over to him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest.

"Ouch—"

Suddenly, Marcus and I were back in the Flints' home in my room.

I blinked twice before looking around and whispering, "Oh, thanks."

"No problem." He mumbled and laid down on my bed. "Go ahead and take a shower now, I'll take one after you."

"Okay." I said, walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and slowly slid down it.

_What's wrong Abbey?_ That's another cool thing about Robin. We learned very early on that we could read each other's minds, and after a little while we discovered that we could actually talk to each other this way when the two of us are separated. No matter how far away we are away from each other, we can still do this. When the two of us were about eleven and neither of us had a clam phone yet, we would just talk to each other like this, and no one else would know because only Robin and myself can hear these conversations.

_I just can't believe what just happened._

_What happened?_

_You promise that you won't be mad at me? Or go "Eww! That's so gross!"_

_It depends; just tell me what happened._

_I, I just did it with Marcus Flint._

_Ewww! That's nasty! Marcus Flint? The Marcus Flint? The one you're being married off to?_

_Yes, I probably should start the water._

_Start what water?_

_I told Marcus that I'm going to take a shower._

_Oh._

I then got up and walked over to the huge shower/bathtub. To be honest, the bathtub is more like a gigantic jacuzzi. I slowly turned the 'hot' knob; water quickly started to drizzle out.

_So..._

_So what?_ I then started to undress.

_So, how was he? Good, bad?_

_Like a God! _It hurt for a while, but this rip of pleasure ended up shaking my body for a good minute.

_Oooh, so like too good to scale?_

_You don't even know the half of it._

_So like on a scale from one through ten, one being the worst and ten being the best, what was he?_

_Why?_

_Just answer me._

_Hmm… probably around two thousand!_ I then put my hand under the showerhead to feel the temperature; it is pretty hot. Due to my current mood, I decided to take a bath instead of a shower. "Marcus!" I shouted.

"What?" He shouted back.

"I'm going to take a bath instead! Okay?"

"Okay, I'll just go take a shower in my bathroom then."

_If he's so good, why are you in such a bad mood?_

I changed the knobs so that the jacuzzi like bathtub would fill up with hot water and stepped in. _Because now that I think back on it, I don't think I was quite ready for it. I mean really, come on, I'm only sixteen._

_And a half._

_Whose side are you on?_

_No ones, I'm just pointing out your actual age._

_Whatever._ I then sat down and stretched so that my body is fully under water, except for the top half of my neck and my head. There is a dip in the tub to comfortably accommodate a head, so that whoever was taking a bath would be able to fully relax. _I'm just pondering if my recent choice was a good choice._

_Well, are you two in love?_

_Well, I think that I love him, I mean I've discovered all these feelings for Marcus that I didn't even know that I had._

_So you love him, but don't know if he loves you back?_

_I'm pretty sure he does, or, at least, is starting to, otherwise he would have been extremely mean to me. He was when I first got here, but then he, like… suddenly changed._

_It sounds like you to have potential._ Robin was silent for a minute. _He didn't pressure you into it, did he?_

_No, doing it was my idea._

_Where did you end up doing it anyways?_

_Remember that tree house I've told you about?_

_Eww! Did you do it in the tree house?_

_Yeah, that's the only place were we could have been completely alone._

_Oh yeah, Marcus still lives with his parents._

I smirked with amusement, _Shut up._ I then turned one of the many knobs so my bath would turn into a bubble bath.

_Hey, I was just pointing out that you'd be living with him and his parents._

_Stop making fun of Marcus! Besides, I'm sure that we're going to buy a house once we're married._

_Are you sure?_

_I'll force him if I have to._

_That's the spirit!_

I rolled my eyes and told her that I needed some privacy.

**

* * *

**

I dried off, put on a pair of dark blue jeans that are slightly faded at the knees and butt, and slipped into a black and red, vertically striped tube top.

"Hey Abbey." Marcus said when I opened the door into the living room.

"Hey Marcus." I tiredly sighed as I walked into the room; I saw our parents there, too. "Hey." I smiled and walked over to the chair where Marcus is sitting down in. I would have walked over to the couch my parents are on, but they forced me over to Marcus last time.

"You look gorgeous." Marcus told me as I sat down on his lap.

"Thanks." As I turned a little bit I could smell that he used a body scrub in one of my favorite scents, Mango Mandarin.

I whispered, "You smell really good." as I turned a little to see his parents' and mine a little bit better.

"You too," He kissed my neck which caused me to squirm a bit. I don't like the idea of being so intimate right in front of our parents. The kiss earlier was different; they walked in on that! "Is it lavender?" Marcus mumbled.

"Yes." I replied and stiffened a bit.

"Abbey? Marcus?"

I turned my head to look at my mom.

"Yeah mom?"

"In about an hour, Elliot and I are going to take you shopping for you wedding."

"What about Marcus?" I asked and held Marcus' left hand with my left hand.

"Well, he can come too, if you."

I smiled and turned my head to the right to face Marcus, "Wanna come along?"

"Sure." He smiled, a real smile, too, not an "Aw man I gotta go shopping with you, but I'll try to be nice about it" smile. "I'll go with you."

"So," I said while getting up, "Do you want to apperate or go by car?"

"Lets apperate." Marcus replied while getting up and lacing his fingers in-between mine.

"Alright then, we'll meet you two there." My mom said while slowly getting up.

"Okay," because I'm not of age yet I'm not allowed to apperate by myself, so Marcus pulled me closer to him by my waist and apperated to Hogsmeade. When I pulled back I raised my right eyebrow and asked, "Hogsmeade? Why Hogsmeade?"

Marcus chuckled and told me, "Because, believe it or not, Hogsmeade has some pretty good wedding stores."

"Really? I've been here before and I've never seen—"

Marcus gently placed his right index finger on the middle of my lips to silence me and said, "You just need to know where to look."

I sighed, "Oh." Marcus took his finger away and held my right hand with his left. Our hands swung together in perfect rhythm as we walked the streets of Hogsmeade. "So, where are we going?" I asked Marcus as he took a left turn down a pathway I've never noticed before.

Marcus smirked and said, "You'll see soon enough."

"Okay."

Marcus and I continued to walk down this path until we saw a brick wall. "Oh…. Great? A brick wall. We can do _loads_ of shopping here."

He rolled his eyes, "Just watch for a second."

I playfully pouted and said, "Fine, I will."

Marcus stuck his tongue out at me and said, "Yeah, you do that." He then took out his wand and tapped a few of the bricks that caused a door to suddenly appear.

My eyes widened and I said, "What the heck?"

Marcus smirked, "I told you so."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..."

We walked into a nicely decorated dress shop and were immediately greeted by a middle-aged woman. "How may I help you?" She asked as she politely shook our hands.

"Dresses for the Flint and Doyle wedding." Marcus told the rather elderly woman.

"Right this way, please." She replied and started to walk to a hallway that led us to a section of the store filled with gorgeous dresses, spectacular shoes, and dazzling jewelry. Marcus sat down on one of the couches; he chose the one facing a little cubicle like area closed by a lavender curtain.

"Choose the ones that you like and try them on behind a curtain." He said while pointing his right index finger to the dressing area.

"Okay, but I want to wait for our moms, okay?"

"Alright, they should be here in a few minutes." He said through a slight yawn and folded his arms behind his head to use them as pillows.

I started to wander around the room with Marcus carefully watching me – as if he is a tiger and I am his prey – while I looked at the dresses I fancied the most. "What are the colors we're using for the wedding?" I asked while admiring a bright teal dress.

"Whichever you want to use, honey." _Honey? Did he just call me honey?_ I thought to myself while I thought about the possible color combinations that could be used.

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

Marcus immediately answered, "Green."

"Which type?"

Marcus looked a little confused. "Type?"

"You know, light green, dark green, just plain green, peacock green, blue-green, forest green—?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I just like plain green."

I decided to mess with Marcus a little, "Just plain green? But there are _so_ many different verities to choose from, why would you just stick with plain, old, boring green?" I tried to cover up my smirk, but I could tell that he knew that I was just trying to bother him. Perhaps it was the badly hidden smirk that gave it away, or maybe it was my slight giggle in the middle of my statement. Either way, he figured the insincerity of my question.

"Children!" I heard Mrs. Flint say while her and my mother walked into the room that Marcus and I are in.

"Yeah mom?" Marcus replied.

"Do you see any dresses you like, sweetie?" My mom asked while she walked over to me.

"Yes."

"For the bridesmaids or for yourself?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, mostly for the bridesmaids, I haven't really looked around too much yet."

"Oh, well, which dresses do you like so far?" I showed her the teal one I was just admiring, a green one that Marcus liked, a reddish one that I find very flattering – though my mother disagrees with me – and a dress that is the pink/purple of the beautiful tulips that you see in the huge meadows on hill tops. "Before we get too ahead of ourselves," My mom said, "Who are your bridesmaids?"

"Uhm… Robin…"

"Oh? Is she going to be your Maid of Honor?" My mom pulled on my right hand and led me to a small circular table next to where Marcus is seated.

"Yeah."

"Here…" She took her purse off of her shoulder and started to look for a piece of paper and some sort of writing utensil. When she found a piece of paper, she handed it to me along with the pen that she found.

"Write down the brides maids on this piece of paper, okay?"

"Okay." I replied and took started writing down my list of bridesmaids. This is what it looked like:

Maid of Honor: Robin Jones

Bridesmaids: Sheena Tomson, Alyssa Kelly, Brianna Lawler, and Herron Crackbomb

I handed my mom the list and she started laughing, "I remember Herron! Oh, she was always up for a good laugh!"

"Who's Herron?" Marcus asked while sitting down by me.

"Herron and I have been best friends since we were like three."

Marcus tauntingly said, "Like, na-uh!"

"Shut up!" I laughed and playfully shoved him.

He replied mockingly, "Like, no!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Let me see the list." He glanced over at it and held out his right hand. My mother handed it to him and he started to laugh insanely.

"What's so funny?" I asked him a little bit confused.

"Crackbomb! Is that her real last name?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, so what?" Marcus didn't answer me, he just continued to laugh.

After about eight years of Marcus laughing to where he almost peed his pants, he wrapped his left arm around my waist and said, "That's a funny last name."

I raised my right eyebrow and said, "You're weird."

"And you're not?"

"Anyway," I turned towards my mom trying to change the subject, "Do I get to plan the wedding?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Marcus asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well Marcus," Mom looked over at him, "Traditionally in our family, the mother get to plan the wedding."

"Oh…"

Mom then looked at me, "So child," she then returned her gaze to Marcus, "Child-in-law, why don't you two get a couple of your bridesmaids and groomsmen here to help you pick dresses and tuxes out?"

I smiled and said, "Okay mama."

"Sure." Marcus smiled and walked off, probably to contact a few of his friends. I, on the other hand, just took my clam phone out of my back jean pocket and called Robin and Herron. I had to wait about twenty minutes before they arrived, but I didn't really care. I jumped up out of my seat when I saw them.

"Hi Robin! Hi Herron!" I shouted when I saw them enter the part of the shop that I'm in.

"Hi Abbey!" They said at the same time and hugged me.

"A little birdie told me that you're getting married!" Herron basically shouted and gave me another lung-crushing hug.

"Well, that little birdie told your right!" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"To who?" Herron started to jump up and down with excitement.

Marcus walked over to where mom, Robin, Herron and I are with Blaise and Draco behind him.

"Ohh…" Herron's pupils grew slightly larger, "To the hot one?" She slowly eyed Draco, trying to take in all of his gorgeous features.

"Come on Herron, you have to be more specific!" Robin giggled.

"Fine, to the gorgeous blonde one?"

"No," I giggled and walked over to Marcus. Marcus smirked and draped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and softly placed my peach colored lips onto his warm, soft ones. Robin's eyes grew larger, either out of disgust or shock, and Herron's jaw basically dropped to the floor. When I was younger, about thirteen or fourteen, all I could do was rant on and on to them on how disgusting I thought Marcus was and how much I positively hated him, and now to see me kissing him? I highly doubt that either of them saw me snogging Marcus – and in public – a possibility, **ever**.

Robin was speechless, but Herron wasn't. Herron coughed, "Uh-hum." so that Marcus and I would break apart.

"Yea?" I couldn't help but to smile.

With wide eyes Herron asked me, "When did all of this happen?"

"What?" I laughed, "Kissing Marcus Flint or getting married to him?"

"Both!" Robin suddenly spoke.

"Hey, I told you all of this on the phone."

"Oh? You just left me out, did you? Hmm? I see how it is!" Herron told me with her arms folded across her chest. She glared at me jokingly.

"But. I thought that you were joking…" Robin added and glared at Marcus while he longingly stared at me and kept his hands on my waist.

"I wasn't." I smiled.

"Oh! Fine then! Just ignore me then! Whatever, see what I care!" Herron continued to rant on about how I should have called her too.

I took a few steps back away from Marcus so that I could slightly shrug my shoulders, "We fell in love."

Herron jumped in front of me and firmly placed her hands on my shoulders, "Why are you ignoring me?"

I laughed a little bit, "You never did have much patience." I quickly told them about the arranged marriage that Marcus' parents and mine set up, and how we are starting to actually like each other.

"Oh, does this mean that…?" Herron muttered.

"I think what Herron is trying to ask is if we're your bridesmaids or if we're just here to help you in the planning."

"Actually," Herron continued, "I was going to ask if that means that the blonde one," she cocked her head towards Draco, "Is free."

Robin and I laughed, but the boys didn't seem to see the humor in it, "Actually," I began and walked up to them, "I would really appreciate it if you would be my Maid of Honor, Robin."

"Oh my God, yes!" She shouted and jumped on/hugged me.

Once I was free from her grasp, I walked over to Herron and asked her, "And would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Herron smiled – with some tears forming in her blue eyes – and said, "Of course I will." She too hugged me, not nearly as violently as Robin, but gently to show that she is very blissful that I chose her to be one of my bridesmaids.

I smiled and Herron asked me, "So, is the blonde on free or not?"

I started to laugh insanely and stopped hugging her, her likewise, and said, "I don't know. You'll have to ask him for yourself, by the way," I grabbed her left arm with my right hand as she started to walk over to him. "His name is Draco Malfoy."

"Thanks." She replied and I let go of her arm so that she could continue to walk over to him.

Robin walked over to me with a big smile and asked, "Seeing how Herron probably won't be much help, what dress styles are you going the bridesmaids, and what colors are you using?"

I laughed, "I'm thinking purples or reds, possibly blue."

Robin smiled and spent the rest of the afternoon picking out and trying on bridesmaid dresses with me. We put some on reserve in case I decided that I liked a different dress better. We picked out shoes and flattering jewelry since we were already there, and then went our separate ways.

**

* * *

**

I've been sitting in this damn room for two hours with absolutely nothing to do; no books to read or magazines to flip through. You'd think if he was going to ditch me he'd at least give me something to do, but no. So I've decided to search around a bit. I'm in Marcus' room, not my room here, so I'm not too familiar with his possessions yet. I lazily scanned his shelves for several minutes before my eyes rested upon a large bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass. I smirked with delinquency and looked to the left and then to the right. I poured myself a shot and shivered as I realized why it's called _fire_ whiskey.

Then I poured another.

And another.

And another.

I don't know how many I downed, but I know that I did go downstairs. I eventually stumbled against a door to the living room that wasn't there earlier. I pressed my left ear to it and did my best to listen in. I rested my body against the door and lazily slung my right hand loosely over the knob. I leaned closer to the door and then stumbled into the room. Marcus caught me just before I fell onto the carpet of the living room. I laughed for no reason while I looked up at him, "Ya—you're ca—ute."

A few people snickered while Marcus drew in a deeply angry breath. He shoved me backwards and then backhanded me, "I told you to stay upstairs!"

I fell on my ass and looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

He stomped over to me and yanked me up by my elbows. He slapped me again, ignoring my cry of pain from the sting of his hand, "Why did you come down?"

I gulped and gasped out, "I—I don't know—!"

"Je—_sus_! Don't you ever listen?"

I barely avoided his third slap, "What are you talkin' about?"

Marcus didn't verbally answer me. He slapped me around a few times and didn't do anything to help me as I fell backwards over the coffee table. I was still drunk, but now I'm confused and scared, too. Several strange men are snickering while the rest are smirking.


	5. Rate Yourself and Rape Yourself

**Chapter Five: Rate Yourself and Rape Yourself

* * *

**

"Lucius," The Dark Lord spoke. "Next time shall we go to your home?"

Lucius grinned and said, "Yes, my Lord." I took this opportunity to half stumble, half sprint out of the room. I ran up the stairs and into my room; I hid in the far left of my closet. I'm so scared, and being half the size of Marcus in both weight and frame doesn't help my state of mind at all. I have the strong urge to call Robin, but my clam phone is all the way across my room and on top of my dresser. I decided to summon it to me, I don't care if it's under age magic; I'm in a house full witches and wizards that are of age, so who actually cares? My clam phone flew across the room and into my right hand just as I opened the closet door. I slid the door closed, flipped it open, and quietly mumbled Robin's name.

"Hello dearest friend of mine." Robin said in her funny, fake, broken Russian accent.

"Hi," I replied barely above a whisper.

"Speak up Abbey, I can barely hear you."

"I can't," I said and turned down the volume so that I'm the only one that can hear Robin from this end of the conversation. I then put my knees up and used them as some sort of pillow.

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because what?" She quickly spat back, "Did Marcus do something to you?"

I stayed silent.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't hit you, did he?"

"No," I said faintly trying to hold back the new tears.

"Has he said or done anything that is causing you strong emotional pain?" I could tell that Robin is griping her phone by the way her voice sounds so worried.

"...In a way..."

"What happened Abbey? I swear I'll kick his ass for you."

I laughed a little and leaned up against the wall. "No, if he's gonna get beat-up it's gonna be from me."

Robin giggled and said, "In a violent or kinky way?"

"Oh my gosh, Robin!" I shouted, forgetting the whole hide from Marcus thing. Robin was about to speak, but Marcus suddenly and violently opened the closet door and looked down on me with fury in his eyes. I stared back up at him in fear and immediately hung-up on a laughing best friend. Marcus savagely pulled me up by my upper left arm and threw me half way across the room. I landed with a loud thud as Marcus locked the door and walked over to me. I backed up as far as I could until I hit a wall; I then balled my self up from fear.

"You embarrassed me in front of not only important Death Eaters, but the Dark Lord himself!"

"I, I'm sorry Marcus—" He slapped me before I could finish my sentence. I let out a shriek of pain when he slapped me again with much more force.

"Get up, you worthless piece of crap!" He shouted; when I didn't get up fast enough he pulled me up and again threw me across the room. "How can you be so stupid to interrupt a Death Eater meeting?" He shouted and punched me. Not slap me, he actually punched me.

"I didn't know—" was all that I could choke out before he punched my left arm. I crawled up into a ball so that the blows wouldn't hurt as much compared to being sprawled out on the floor.

"You didn't know what?" He screamed out in a fit of rage. "That the Death Eater Meeting was here? I told you this morning!" He shouted and punched me again.

"That I wasn't supposed to go downstairs."

"That's a lie! Both my mom and yours told you not to go in!" He continued to beat on me. He got up to kick me, which sent me three or four more feet away from him.

"I didn't know _why_ I wasn't supposed to go in!" I got on my hands so that I could crawl away, but I was too slow, and Marcus got to me first. This monster man smacked the back of my neck so that I'd fall back down.

"Don't you try to leave!" He bellowed. Things started to slowly black out when I heard some one break the door down and fire a spell at Marcus. Marcus flew back and hit the way behind him; he was knocked out. I felt myself being brought into the arms (bridal style) of someone familiar, someone that seems rather cold but feels oh so alive, someone with platinum, shaggy blonde hair.

"Hush Abbey," He whispered calmingly in my left ear as my head turned and rested itself on his chest. He could tell that I can barely breathe, so he didn't expect a reply from me. Instead, he gently stroked my hair and carried me out of the room, down the stairs and into a room occupied by people: my parents, Marcus' parents, some people I don't quite recognize so I'm assuming that they're Death Eaters, and Robin.

As I opened my eyes a little more I saw that it was Draco that had brought me down stairs. As he gently placed me down on the couch I saw the shocked look on Marcus' and my parents face and the disgusted look on everyone else's.

"Oh my gosh," Robin said and walked up to me. I'm trying to keep my eyes open, I really am, but it's so hard. I sighed sleepily and Robin said, "What happened to make Marcus so angry?"

I wanted to say that I don't know, but I couldn't muster it. Instead, my mom said, "Well, she went inside the living room when a Death Eater meeting was in session, but really...this?" I can tell that she's pointing over to me, "To do something so, so horrid and monstrous?"

"Right now that isn't important," Draco said and gathered me in his arms again, "We just need to get her some medicine and a place that's safe." Before anyone could suggest or protest anything, Draco was already apperating us to the Malfoy Manor. The next thing I know I'm laying down on a hospital bed like thing and Draco is mumbling some spell to heal the open wounds I've just gained. A few hours passed before I fully woke up; I slowly started to sit up straight and rubbed the sleepy seeds out of my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah," I said with a slight yawn, "But I have a horrible pain in my back."

"That's because you have a huge bruise there."

"What?" I shouted.

"Marcus was beating on you pretty bad, I managed to heal most of the physical wounds...but I guess those don't really matter..."

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well," Draco started, "I mean..." he stopped for a moment trying to figure out how he should word his thoughts.

"That physical wounds are easier to heal than emotional ones."

"Uhm yea," I said; we both laughed nervously. I started to get up, but it really hurt in my lower back, so I quickly sat back down. "What do you need?" Draco asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Water," I quickly replied, "just a little glass of water." Draco didn't say anything in return; he just got up and walked down the stairs to where I assume he's going to the kitchen.

_Tick...tock...tick...tock..._ _Oh my gosh, where is he? It's been like ten freaking minutes! Gahh! I'm so thirsty!_

"Sorry I took so long," Draco said and walked into the room right as I was about to say some profanity in my head. He handed me a small glass of water and sat back down next to me. I quickly gulped it down as he just sat there staring at me. Or maybe he was staring past me, that's what I usually do to people when I'm thinking or when I'm just blank. Draco saw my empty glass and swiftly and smoothly grabbed it away; he then said a charm so that it would be filled to the brim with ice cold water. "Here," He said again and handed the small cup back to me.

"Thanks," I replied and took small sips this time while thinking, "Why didn't he just do that in the first place?" "Well, uhm..." I tried starting a conversation, but I don't really know what kind of things Draco likes.

"Do you want to stay here?" He randomly asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"What?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked again, "Or do you want to go back to the Flint's house?" Hearing that last part put quick moving images of Marcus' violent breakdown in front of my eyes; I felt myself cower in fear as I "watched" this horrible incident as if I was watching it from someone else's perspective.

"Abbey!" I heard Draco shout, but it was of no use for I just couldn't stop seeing it. It's like when you have a nightmare, and you know you're awake, but you just can't open your eyes. "Abbey! It's okay! It's not real!" Draco shouted at me.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" I screamed and started to hit whom I thought was Marcus.

"Ouch! Abbey!" Draco said and firmly grabbed my shoulders to make me stop shaking, which did eventually work.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Draco." I said and folded up my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too...I just, I just lost control..."

"It's okay, Abbey," He said in a hushed tone and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting, friend like way. "It's okay Abbey, everything is going to be okay. Just stay here for a while and it'll all get better." I let my head rest on his chest and I slowly drifted to sleep conjuring up thoughts like _I can't believe Marcus did that_, _I didn't know Draco cared so much about me when we've barely met... _and_ I think I'll stay here..._

I don't really want to open my eyes, well if I did I'd be starring right into something pillow like and that'd probably hurt my eyes. Even though I can't see anything right now, I can hear a few things I've never really taken notice of before, like the sharp intakes of breath that causes someone to snore.

It sounds like a _sush_ kind of sound and then it comes out like a snore. I wonder if it's coming from Draco or me. It sounds kind of wheezy; I have asthma so maybe it's me? You know I've never had strong, err, fully useful lungs. That's why I've never been able to be on the track team for the long runs. It's not that I was tired, but I just couldn't breathe unless I stood still for a minute or two, and by that time I would be too far behind to even think about winning.

The snoring stopped and Draco yawned; I guess it was him who was causing the wheezy sounds.

"Do you feel any better, Abbey?" He asked me and stretched out his arms.

I moved a little and replied, "Yeah, but my back still hurts."

"I'm sorry that you're still in pain," He said and started to slowly get up. "You should feel fine again in a couple of days though." When he was finally up I realized that he took his nap shirtless. "What?" Draco looked over his shoulder ever so slightly and smirked that famous Malfoy smirk, showing off his perfect teeth. "I didn't want to wrinkle my shirt." He said coolly and started to put on his shirt. He took his time buttoning up his shirt and putting on his tie.

I could feel my cheeks turning bright red at the sight of his partial nudity; my eyes darted from wall to wall since if I make eye contact right now I'd probably end up laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"I didn't object, did I?" I slowly responded and bit my bottom lip, not enough to draw blood, just enough to accidentally show my nervousness to him.

"No," Draco silently laughed with a proud smile. Standing straight and butting up the last few buttons left, he said, "I guess you didn't." We both grinned slyly with both of us having momentary PG-13 thoughts. Without thought, I turned around from him feeling rather dirty, I mean, I'm going to marry Marcus! I can't be thinking dirtily about his friends! WAIT! I'm marring Marcus! I can't do that! He'd beat me every time I slipped up! He'd kill me if he knew about me thinking about Draco like this! Can he read minds? Can I _block_ others minds?

"What's wrong?" Draco asked me, I guess he detected my worries.

"Na-nothing," I hesitantly replied.

"Okay then," He responded and walked out of the room. I turned a little bit more so that my stomach would be touching the mattress and that my face would be buried in the pillow, wishing that he had stayed with me instead of going back down stairs. I found myself slowly drifting to sleep with hot tears streaming down my face.

**

* * *

**

When I woke up again it was around eight o'clock; when I turned to my right I felt something jab me in the back. I got up a little and saw a notebook with a quill next to it – that's must've been what jabbed me – and a post-it note on the cover of the notebook. It says,

_I've read that writing things out usually help people get some things off of their minds and chests. I've been told you like to write poetry, so go on and let your mind transfer from thoughts to ink._

— _Draco_

I heard some loud noises coming from down stairs so I decided to stay up here, (c'mon, I don't want a replay of earlier today). So I picked up the quill, opened the notebook to the first, college-ruled blank page and started to "let it flow".

_Pain pain go away;_

_Why must you always be here to stay?_

_You come from an unknown place,_

_And you don't have a very pleasant taste._

_So threw your hiss_

_Please tell me this:_

_Why do you cause grief?_

_Why can't you be a source of relief?_

_Why did you choose pain?_

_Did you think it would help you reign?_

_Was it the only choice left?_

_Perhaps you lost a stupid bet?_

_Or does your happiness show up in insecurities and fears?_

_Do you just enjoy my miserable tears?_

_That's it, isn't it?_

_You just go around causing all the pain you see fit._

After rereading it a few times, I laid down satisfied with my "work of art". I stretched myself out and breathed in deeply through my nose and out my mouth, my mom used to say to do that whenever I felt stressed, funny how I didn't find it that useful back then. Isn't it cool how if you stay really quiet and still for a long time, you can hear your own heart beating?

I breathed in deeply again and decided to get up and look around the room that I'm in. The walls are a calming green, or maybe Slytherin green, but either way, it's calming, or at least to me. The ceiling is black with a giant, silver serpent painted on it; the covers on the bed and the metal frame are silver, too.

I walked over to the closet I saw a desk with a small lamp on it and a chaise lounge by a large window with a bookcase filled with books. I wonder if putting me here was by coincidence or if Draco knows my love of books? When I did get to the closet I realized it's a walk in closet, and a massive one at that. On the inside of the left door was a post it note, it said, "I wasn't sure what kind of clothing you liked, so I had a few house elves just go out and get a large variety. I hope I guessed your size right." I smiled and saw that every color of each and every different type of article of clothing, shoes, and jewelry have been bought and placed in this closet.

I then turned to my left and saw a few built in shelves in the wall, positioned on one is a small stereo and a modest collection of CD's; as I scanned threw them I saw the new Plus Forty Four album: When Your Heart Stops Beating. I didn't bother wondering why this Pureblood Diehard would have muggle things, I just put it in and put on one of my favorite songs: No It Isn't. Not only do I basically love this song, but it also seems to fit the way I feel at the moment.

_Please understand_

_This isn't just goodbye_

_This is I can't stand you._

I heard a loud crash coming from underneath the room I'm in; I have an urge to go check it out, but I don't want to be hurt again, so I just closed my eyes, bent my head back a bit, and continued to listen to the song and question myself.

_And now we're barely breathing_

_A thousand faces we'll choose to ignore._

I can't really help but to wonder what on earth did I see in Marcus? When did I decide to let him in? _Why_ did I let him in? Why did he hurt me so badly once I did?

_Curse my enemies forever_

_Lets slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful_

_This desperation leaves me overjoyed_

_With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy._

As I started to hum along, I heard someone shout, "Where is she, Malfoy?" Gosh I hope it's not Marcus; I'd rather stab myself in the eyeball before I will willingly go back with him, actually, before I go anywhere with Marcus. Which is pretty bad, just ask Robin if you don't believe me; I can't even lightly touch my eye to get something out without freaking out about it.

My eyes snapped open when I heard determined, thunderous stomps running to the room where I am; I decided to hide out in the closet not knowing who is coming my way.

As I swiftly closed the large closet door behind me and situated myself in far left corner, I realized that I left the music on! My breathing became much heavier and I became a little more paranoid, which I have a good reason to since I can see who came into this room through some of the cracks in this large, window—shudder like door.

"Abbey?" He shouted, "Are you here?"

I stayed silent.

"Abbey? Please! Are you here?"

I still remained quiet.

"I'm sorry, Abbey, I, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it."

_Lay rotting where I fall_

_I'm dead from bad intentions_

_Suffocated and embalmed_

_And now all our dreams are cashed in_

_You swore you wouldn't lose then lost your brain_

_You make a sound that feels like pain_

I then saw him sit down on the edge of the bed that I was just on a few minutes ago and put his head in his hands out of...frustration? After a minute or two he noticed the notebook and picked it up; I saw his eyes moving back forth over the lines that I've used. "Abbey!" He shouted again, but this time his voice was a little sadder in tone. "I know you're somewhere in here, please, just talk to me! I can make this better!"

I thought to myself, "No, no, noey, no. I am not coming out of this closet no matter what he says!" I was thinking that while I saw him get up and change the song, it only took me a few seconds to figure out which one it is: Lillian. He started to sing along, and horrifyingly started to walk towards the closet, which caused me to slowly try to move myself more into the shadows, but that didn't help.

What was he doing, knowing muggle music and all?

He unhurriedly opened the closet door and looked straight at me with watery eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did I, he just sat down across from me and closed the door behind him. Instead of starting conversation he started to sing along again:

"Take all you can from me

I've got weak constitution

I'm led so easily."

I decided to do the same thing he just did, sing along. "I left it all behind in the dead of last winter

I left it all behind but the question still lingers

So long, forgotten friends, no, you don't know the difference

Between love and submission, and I'm not that obedient..."

About thirty seconds passed before he said, "I'm sorry,"

"That's not the line," I mumbled.

"What?"

I placed my knees farther into my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "That's not the line," I said a little bit louder.

"Oh," he replied and smiled a little bit, I'm not sure if it's forced or not though. The next thing I know he's sitting down right next to me. He loosely wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. "And she's trying to sleep it off

With her head on my shoulder

And I'm trying to keep it out

Of my thoughts when I hold her...Take all you can from me..."

I smiled a bit and did what the song said. I put my head on his right shoulder, "And she's trying to sleep it off

With her head on my shoulder...I'm led so easily...

And I'm trying to keep it out

Of my thoughts when I hold her..." Marcus pulled me into him a little bit and I let him; it's funny how I can feel _so_ safe in the arms of destruction.

As I leaned into Marcus I could feel that we were apperating, so I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the painful sensation to be over before I opened my eyes. Once I did open my eyes I saw that he apperated us to a house I've never seen before. "Where are we?" I asked him as I took a quick scan around the unfamiliar room.

He smiled and replied, "At our new house."

"At our new house?" I questioned and gave him a dumb look, "Our new house, what new house—oh my gosh!" I screamed and jumped up. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I screamed happily and jumped up and down like a crazed fan girl. "You bought us a new house?"

"Calm down, calm down," Marcus told me with a smile and got up.

"How can I calm down when you bought us a house?" I shouted in excitement and ran around the room inspecting every inch of the new, soft, dark brown carpet. Maybe I should have been mad that he just got us a house without me searching with him, but I wasn't. I quickly took off my shoes and dragged my feet threw the carpet to feel its softness to the maximum. I started to dance around and sung, "We have our own house! We have our own house!"

Marcus started speaking, but I didn't really hear him, all I could do were cartwheels, flips, and random dance moves all around the room and out into the hallway. I went inside and scanned every room to see that each one has its own theme and color combinations going on in the most gorgeous ways. I was going to continue searching the rooms, but Marcus grabbed my right wrist gently as I was spinning around and spun me back into his arms.

"Don't get too excited, you haven't even seen the master bedroom."

I thought about our sexual experience and giggled into him. I asked him, "Does that mean your bedroom, or ours?"

Marcus laughed and replied, "I mean ours."

"Good," I grinned and couldn't conceal the eagerness from my voice as I said, "Why are we standing around? Why don't you show me our new room in our new house?"

"Stop jumping around and I'll be able to show you." Marcus laughed and started to lead the way to the master bedroom; to get there we had to walk down the rest of the hall, turn a right and walk up a staircase. Once we did that, we had to walk a couple of feet down that corridor until we stopped at a huge wooden door painted a medium shade of green that leads to a gigantic room. I screamed out of excitement and ran into the room, feeling even more soft carpet beneath my bare feet. When I looked around I saw that the room is painted a soft green, it has two large walk in closets, a bulky bookshelf, and a chaise lounge placed in a big, roundish area that looks like it may have been added on since the wall to the right has a beautiful design of a meadow in colored glass.

"I freaking love you!" I screamed loudly and started jumping up and down while doing spins all around.

Marcus laughed at me again and said, "I freaking love you, too!"

"Don't mock me!" I shouted at him, pretending to be offended, and quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him; Marcus grabbed it and threw it back at me.

"And why not?" Marcus asked and smirked as he grabbed the pillow nearest to him. As he walked up to me, he said, "It's so much fun, love."

I just stuck my tongue out at him and hit him with a near by pillow. He was going to attack back, but I hit him playfully again. "That's not very nice!"

Marcus laughed and said, "But it's fun!" and hit me gently with the pillow he grabbed when I stopped hitting him.

I accidentally dropped my pillow when he did such, so of course he kept on hitting me. "Gah! Stop it!" I shouted at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me and said, "No!" and continued hitting me with his pillow. To get away from his "attacks", I jumped onto the amazingly comfortable, king-sized bed with green and blue sheets, but that did no good since he just climbed on with me and pinned me down with my arms by my sides. I was going to lightheartedly yell at him for such, but I didn't get the chance to since he kissed me lightly on the lips and quietly spoke into my right ear, "I'm sorry about what I did."

I breathed out loudly before responding, "I forgive you."

Marcus then smiled back down at me and said, "Thank you."

I gave him a reassuring smile and replied, "No, thank you."

"For what?"

My smile stretched widely across my face when I said, "For the new house!"

**

* * *

**

For the last forty-five minutes, Marcus and I have been laying down in our new bed, in our new house, on our new property... Anyway, it's about eleven thirty PM now and Marcus is getting sleepy. "Jeez you old man," I joked, "It's only eleven thirty."

"So what," He yawned, "That's late, besides, nineteen isn't old."

I turned to my side so that I'm facing Marcus; he looked straight up at the ceiling as I situated myself in a comfortable position, that being my left hand gently pressing against my cheek, and my right arm just resting upon my waist. "It's not _that_ late," I taunted him as he got up. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked with some slight confusion in my voice and on my face.

Marcus didn't reply, he just started to take off his shirt. "Oh, so you do want something out of this new house gift?"

Marcus laughed and replied, "No, I'm just changing into pajamas."

I giggled and said, "What? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

We both laughed and smirked as he quickly told me, "No, you're much too good for me, I'm just too tired." Instead of responding, I decided to watch as Marcus continued to undress himself, but only to put on a pair of plaid pajama pants. I thought to myself, "My God, Marcus' body is beautiful," as my eyes lingered on his perfectly formed chest. All too soon, Marcus walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

As he walked back into the room, he grinned and said, "Oh, stop staring," I just stuck my tongue out at him for a response as he got back on his side of the bed. Marcus then went back to his original position, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed and under his head to use them for an extra lift off of his pillow. I took this opportunity to place my head on his chest so that I can listen to his heart beating, and I rested my right arm over his chest as well.

As Marcus took his right arm out from under his head and placed it lovingly around my waist, I whispered, "I love you."

He smiled down at me and said, "I love you, too." I doubt that's true, but I'd rather say that than ask, "Why are my parents letting me continue living with you?"

**

* * *

**

WHEN I woke up I realized that I was no longer in Marcus' arms, why, Marcus isn't even in the room at all. "Where did he go?" I mumbled to myself as I slowly got up and groggily wiped the sleepy seeds out of my eyes. I walked down a couple of sets of stairs until I got to the living room. I peeked my head around the corner to see if Marcus was there, which he is, so I decided to walk over to him. He wasn't facing me, so I chose to slowly and quietly walk up behind him and gently placed my arms around his abdomen while placing my head on his right shoulder.

"Good morning, love." I told him.

"Morin', Abbey." He replied but didn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, "You seem stressed."

"Nothing's wrong, just go back up stairs." It wasn't a slight suggestion, it was a cold command, but I didn't want to listen; stupid, stupid me.

"Only if you go up with me." I told him charmingly.

"No, go now, without me." Marcus told me a bit more aggressively than before.

"Aww, but why, love-bug?" I asked him and hugged him tighter, "Would it help persuade you if I told you about my dream last night?"

Marcus suddenly snapped at me very harshly, "Why would I care about your stupid dream?"

I was shocked for several seconds, but rebounded by saying, "It was a dream about you."

Marcus then quickly turned around and held onto my wrists very tightly, "I told you to go back upstairs, now when I let go of you, you are going to go up stairs, okay?"

"Why upstai-" He slapped my very hard across the face before I got to finish my sentence. I shouted out in pain when I landed on the hard, cold floor by his feet.

"Because I said so, understand now?" He screamed down at me; before he got the chance to take out his anger about me on me, I speedily got up and scurried up the stairs and back up to our room right before someone entered the living room.

**FAST FORWARD ABOUT AN HOUR**

I curled up under the heavy comforters on the large and comfortable bed, but somehow it made me feel very small, insignificant, and incredibly uneasy; even more so when I heard Marcus' furious footsteps getting louder and louder as he came closer to our room. As he slammed the door behind him he screamed at me, "Can't you ever just listen the first time around?"

I stayed silent as I hoped that this wouldn't lead to what it had before.

"You can't, can you?" He screeched and swiftly ran over to me. He yanked me out of bed and wrathfully shook me by my shoulders, "Can't you just listen? You almost, yet again, embarrassed me in front of the Dark Lord himself!"

"I'm sorry!" Was all I could choke out before he dropped me onto the floor and kicked my side.

"I can't believe that anyone can be so clueless and so mulish!" He bellowed and he kicked me again, not allowing any air in or out of my lungs. Again he started to beat on me, and again I started to black out, the only thing that's different than last time is that there's now no one to save me. But after much too long, Marcus stopped and got back up, leaving me on the carpet. The same carpet I found so soft and relaxing yesterday, the one that now feels hard and dead.


	6. Take All the Courage You Have Left

**Chapter Six: Take All the Courage You Have Left

* * *

**

About twenty more minutes passed before I decided to get up, well, more like when I was able to. I heavily breathed out in pain as my left hand grabbed the footboard, and my right hand pressed itself against my side. It hurts so bad that I almost can't stand it; I guess that's where Marcus hit me the most. Slowly rising to my feet hurts even worse; my right side is on fire, or at least feels like it. It's like someone is continuously stabbing at my side with a dull spoon, but is determined to break through.

_I wonder what it looks like._ I thought to myself as I sluggishly limped my way to the bathroom in the master bedroom. Once I was there, I leaned against the counter of the sink area but still had my right side facing the mirror. I then slowly pulled my shirt up a little to see if I had a wound and if it looks as horrid as if feels. Well, I do have a large and nasty wound, and it looks just as bad as it feels, plus a large diagonal scratch has found its way upon my left cheek. I couldn't stop myself; I just started to cry. I'm trying to hold it back, really, I am, but the best I can do is just tightly close my eyes only to feel the tears gather onto my eyelashes. Honestly, I don't like that feeling, so I gently wiped my eyes and opened them, just letting my tears flow down my cheeks like a small, steady stream.

A few minutes passed before I decided that Marcus is no longer in my vicinity, so I got up and as well as I can and walked over to the dresser where I put my wand. Once there I grabbed it and started walking around looking for a room that I'm sure I saw earlier: one with a gigantic stereo system, a computer, and every album ever published by all of the bands/singers I listen to. After quite a while of wandering the many corridors I finally found the room I've been looking for. Its walls are painted a light shade of orange and three out of its four walls have shelf after shelf after shelf stacked with CD's. I staggered over to the stereo system and pressed the open button to see if there is already a CD in there, there is, so I just gently took it out and set it aside. I grabbed my wand from my back pocket and mentally debated with myself if The Ministry would know if I used magic. I'm almost seventeen and Marcus is of age, so would they even be able to detect it? Well, I don't care.

"Accio album Martina!" I shouted, not even a minute passed before the album jumped off of the shelf and swiftly spun right into my left hand. I placed my wand down onto the small coffee table next to me and opened up the album cover, took out the CD and placed it into the CD holder. Once it was in I skipped to track four, This One's For The Girls. As it started I decided to go lay down on the dark orange couch about five yards away.

_Hold onto, on to your innocence_

_Stand your ground when everyone's giving in,_

"I wish I did," I mumbled to myself as the chorus began.

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls_

Before I really got the chance to enjoy the song I heard Marcus walk in and say, "I had a CD in there."

I couldn't stop myself in time, "And I took it out."

"What did you say?" He demanded angrily.

"Na-nothing!" I shouted trying to play it off. Marcus then raced towards me, and I surprisingly sprung up and ran down the hall, but unsurprisingly and unpleasantly, he easily caught up with me. Marcus slammed me against the wall to my left and pinned me against it with my stomach touching the wall. He then tightly held my wrists in his large, cold hands and aggressively turned me around, once I was facing him he pinned my arms down right next to me.

"Don't lie to me, Abbey." Marcus said and menacingly stared right into my fear filled eyes with his dark, murderous ones. "Now tell me what you said when you were still on the couch."

I gulped down hard and said, "I, I said, 'and I took it out'."

Marcus glared at me and whispered, "Don't ever speak to me like that ever again, do you understand?"

I just nodded my head up and down.

"Say it."

"Say, say what?"

"Say that you understand! My gosh, how stupid are you?"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted back while choking back tears, "And I understand!"

"Oh don't cry, Abbey." Marcus told me very harshly. He probably doesn't really care if I cry or not, or for whatever reason. You know what? I should have casted a very complex spell so that at least one person at The Ministry would have noticed that an underage witch preformed it, then maybe someone would come here and save me from this horrid place.

"Don't think that." Marcus whispered into my right ear.

"What?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"That this is a horrid place."

I gasped and stiffened up. "Can, can you read minds?" I felt Marcus' lips form into a smirk as he started to kiss the left side of my neck. I tried to squirm free, but Marcus just held me tighter.

"Yes, it's really quite entertaining." He breathed out leaving a small trail of kisses from the left side of my neck, across my collarbone, and to the right side of my neck.

"St-stop it." I whimpered with tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Stop what, love?" Marcus sneered while placing his hands on my hips. He pressed his lips softly to the right side of my neck to work on the weak spots there and started on his first attempt to take off my shirt. I bit my bottom lip to keep from making any sounds and slapped away his hands with mine.

"Don't be so insubordinate!" Marcus growled, this time pinning my hands above my head by my wrists with one of his hands while the other started to lift my shirt. He let go of my wrists just long enough to pull my shirt over my head, smirk, and mumble a spell to keep my arms above my head. Marcus then started to kiss my chest and slowly work his way down to my waist. Once there he unbuttoned my pants and slowly unzipped them, smiling evilly all the while.

"Please, Marcus, don't-"

Marcus sprung back up and slapped me. "Don't tell me what to do, girl! I'm the one who's in charge. Got it?"

I tightly shut my eyes, bit my bottom lip, and slowly started to nod my head up and down.

"Got it?" Marcus shouted.

"Ye-Yes!" I quickly replied.

Marcus smirked and lightly ran his hands over my skin and onto my back to play with the clasp of my bra. Once he got it he took the spell off of my arms to be able to take off my whole bra, but I started thrashing my body against him and the wall hoping that if I made things difficult for him he'd just give up. Instead he heaved me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressed himself closer to me, and stared at my chest while I ended up just tiring myself out. It didn't take me too long to stop, and when I did Marcus said mockingly,

"Done already, love?"

I glared at him.

His smirk grew wider while his eyes slowly left my breasts and went to my eyes. "That's too bad, I was really enjoying your little show."

Trying not to break into hysterics, I choked out, "I hate you."

"Hate you too, bitch." Marcus laughed while slipping off my bra and litterally ripping my panties off of me. I gasped when Marcus pressed his groin against mine. As I did so he roughly placed his mouth against mine and slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. I could feel the smirk on his lips while his hands skimmed my waist, thighs, and then got to his pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushed them half way down, then took a step backwards causing both his pants and myself to fall to the floor. Marcus sneered at the yelp that came from my mouth and took off his shirt.

Marcus started pulling me up, but I quickly jumped up and tried to run away. He angrily pushed me back down onto my knees, pushed me against the wall, and pulled down his boxers.

I started to silently sob while his entangled his right hand into my hair while resting his left hand against the wall. He pulled me closer to his manhood and said with a rough voice, "I think you can guess on what to do."

"I don't want-" I was cut off by Marcus forcing his manhood into my mouth. My eyes snapped open while I tried to yell, but only the quiet sounds of my muffled cries came through as Marcus started to moan. It seemed like years, although it was probably just minutes, that Marcus started to shove at least two thirds of himself into my mouth while grunting, "Use your tongue." I figured that if I just did as told all of this would pass quicker, so I rubbed my tongue against his hardened shaft. The taste and feeling disgusted me; it was like a large, salty lolly-pop, and who wants a salty lolly pop? No one. A few minutes passed before Marcus exploded in my mouth and slowly withdrew himself, forcing me to swallow his seed. Smirking, Marcus dragged me back to the room where all this trouble started at and tossed me onto the couch. Not giving me any time to react or collect myself, Marcus spread my legs, teasingly stroked my inner thighs, and started to lightly lick me. I squirmed and accidentally let out a few frustrated moans. Marcus smirked and slipped his tongue inside of me. I gasped and moaned loudly as his talented tongue continued to work its magic of violating me. I dug my nails into the couch while thrusting my hips up and down.

"Uhhh! I hate-mhhmm-hate you, Marcus!" I shouted and threw my head back.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to." Marcus replied and stuck two fingers inside of me. He quickly located my g-spot and showed it no mercy.

"Fuck!" I screamed and ran my right hand through his hair. "Mhhmm! You're horrible!" I moaned and tightened my grip on his hair.

"Really?" Marcus said while hovering over me again, but leaving his fingers to their work. "It sounds like you're really rather enjoying yourself."

I felt my climax drawing nearer and bucked my hips up. "I hate you, you, you! Ohh! Fuck!" I moaned as I came. I shuddered against Marcus as I pooled around his fingers. He quickly licked his fingers and licked up my juices.

After he was finished with "cleaning me up" he got back into a push-up position and placed his erected cock against my womanhood, smirked down at me, and shoved it in. In between our pants I exclaimed how much of a jerk he is, his name, then how much I hate him. Where as he just moaned and rolled his eyes at my cruses and went harder and faster with every other thrust. Not a lot of time passed before Marcus flipped so that he would be on the couch and me on top. As much as I hated myself for it, my basic human needs got the better of me. I rode him like it would be my last orgasm for this life and the next, groaning out how much of an asshole he is for dragging me into this.

"Mhhmmm, you like it too." Marcus groaned.

"You could have just-ohh-masturbated instead of-uhh- raping me!"

Marcus laughed and smirked, "And who's on top?"

"Fuck!" I shouted and threw my head back, "And who stripped me in the hallway?"

Marcus just laughed. A few minutes later we were both shouting in pleasure as another orgasm washed through our bodies.

**

* * *

**

About another twenty minutes passed before I got up and walked to my room as quickly as I could, so that I could go use the bathroom where all of my products are so that I can take a shower; I locked the door behind me, both the door entering the bedroom and the one for the bathroom. I turned on the warm water and listened to it quickly plummet from the showerhead like a waterfall to the cold ground of the shower. A pleasant shiver ran down my back and back up to my arms all the way to the lengths of the ends of my fingertips.

My shower was about thirty-to-forty minutes long since I washed my hair twice and scrubbed down every inch of me, three times. Once I stepped out of the shower I reached for my large towel and dried my face before anymore water could get into my eyes, then I wrapped it around me and walked out of the bathroom and into the actual room so that I can get dressed. I decided on a pair of dark jean pants that are slightly faded at the thighs, knees and butt and a plain yellow short sleeve top.

After I was dried off and got completely dressed, I brushed my hair and teeth for quite some time and decided to venture down stairs to the kitchen. As I slowly crept down all the steps trying my best to look out for Marcus so that I won't have to cross paths with him again today, or at least for another hour. I looked left, right, forwards and backwards before crossing the hallway to get to the kitchen. I slowly opened the kitchen door careful to make sure it didn't squeak and only opened it up just enough for me to squeeze into the kitchen. I scanned around the room for a minute and to my surprise I saw a telephone! I ran towards it, grabbed it, and dialed Robin's number.

"Hello?" Robin said rather groggily.

I cupped my hand over the part of the phone where you talk into and whispered, "Hey, Robin, I need to meet you somewhere—"

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't care where! I just need to get out of here!"

"Why?" She questioned me with such loudness in her voice she must have caught on that something horrible happened in the recent past.

"I'll tell you why when I see you, I just need to get out of this house!"

"Okay, okay!" Was her reply, "Just give me a minute for me to get there."

"What? No, I need – _click_." Dang, Robin hung up. I let out a disappointed sigh as I walked back over to the hook and placed the phone back on it. Then I walked over to the large kitchen table and sat down on the chair that's closest to the door to the next room. I hunched over a little, put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

"AREYOUOKAYABBEY?" Robin shouted, as she appeared right in front of me.

I let out a loud scream of surprise and fell out of my chair as I looked up at her. "Why did you scream?" I whispered loudly, "We have to be quite unless you want Mar—"

The next thing I knew the door to the kitchen (the one I came in from) was slammed opened and Marcus shouted, "Abbey? Are you in here?"

"Uhm...yeah..." I shyly replied hoping that Marcus isn't angry as I slowly got up from the kitchen floor and stood up next to Robin.

He looked at Robin then he looked over at me, raised his right eyebrow a little and said, "I didn't know you invited company over."

"Well now you know." Robin said and glared at him, Marcus glared back.

About a minute passed before Marcus continued, "Where are you two going?"

Abbey started to shout at him, "What? You're trying to kick us out? We'll stay-" but I cut her off by shoving a cookie in her mouth from the cookie jar on the edge of the table. She tried to continue talking even though her mouth was full of a large chocolate chip cookie.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously with my right hand and spoke softly, "Well...uhm, I don't really know yet..." Robin then started to walk towards Marcus. "What are you doing?" I shouted and pushed her backwards.

"What?" She said and gave me a look that told me she thinks I'm a bit out of my mind. "That cookie was delicious! I need more!" Robin replied and sat down on the chair in front of the jar. She then opened up the chair, took a couple of cookies, and started eating them.

"Anyway..." I continued as both Marcus and I stared at Robin in slight confusion. "I just thought we could get out of the house, you know I've been here for quite sometime and I'd like to see the sky again..." (I whispered the last part of my sentence to Robin who started laughing very hard and almost choked on some cookie.)

"Well why don't you go on a boating trip." Marcus suggested as he leaned on the right side of the doorframe.

"What?"

"My fatther gave me two tickets for a boat trip, and well, it's leaving in about an hour and I can't go, so why don't you two go?"

"What, well, okay...Where are the tickets?" I asked while Robin took out another cookie from the cookie jar.

"Right there," He replied and cocked his head in the direction of the fridge. I walked over to the fridge and saw two tickets for a marine boat trip stuck to it by a magnet. I lifted the magnet and took the two tickets, but the magnet back, walked over to Robin and said,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Marcus replied. I saw a slight smirk appear on his face when he said, "Have fun."

"Alright," Robin said, quickly sat up, took the tickets, one of my arms and apperated us to where everyone is supposed to meet to get on the boat. As I backed away from Robin I looked around to see that there is many people around us holding cameras of all sorts.

"Please come and get a life jacket! You can't get on the boat if you don't have one on!" Called a red haired girl with some freckles on her face. She was kind of short so she stood on a large wooden box (that's just about two feet away from the shed where the life jackets are held) to shout out to get into one of the three separate lines, the first one being for sixes small/medium, the second one is for medium/large and the last one is for large/extra large.

"What size do you think we are?" Robin asked me as people gathered into the correct line for them.

"I don't know," I replied, "Perhaps small/medium line?"

"I am, but I don't know about you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I retorted not being able to hide the offense I took in my voice.

She gave me another "are you stupid?" look and said, "I'm not saying you're fat, I'm saying _a_ _part_ of you is large."

"Oh...right, sorry, I thought you were trying to tell me that I'm huge or something." We both laughed for a minute before walking to the lines that we need to be at.

I was very close to the front of the line I chose so when I was putting mine on Robin was still waiting. Instead of going back to the lines with her I just decided to go back where we were so she could have a fast guess at where I am. A few minutes of just standing around by myself came around before Robin walked over to me; I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked me as she walked over.

"You're walking as if you just got a stick shoved up your butt."

"What? Oh my gosh, lets see you walk then!"

"Okay," I replied laughing and slowly started to walk like a gangster Frankenstein since I have to walk slow but at the same time make sure my pants are up.

"You're walking like it too!" Robin said and started laughing insanely. As we were laughing the same red haired girl yelled out to start getting into a single file line to board the ship. Robin and I then walked over to the line and did as requested laughing at each other the whole way. Another woman counted all the people that got on as they crossed over a thick wooden plank so that they can count the total amount of people getting back off to make sure no one fell of the boat and wasn't seen.

**/A Little Bit Later/**

I angrily wanted to a vacant area of the top of the boat, or at least I _tried_ to walk. See, I'm pretty sure that the captain of this particular boat is drunk since every other turn is a violent jerk causing me to trip around, right now is one of them. I heard Robin's loud laughter as I was attempting to climb up some stairs so that I can get to the very top of the boat, but the captain obviously was thinking otherwise since I flew backwards and almost on Robin because of another violent turn.

Before Robin could start laughing too hard, I said, "Shut up,"

"No," she giggled, "this is hilarious!"

Bitterly, I retorted, "If you don't stop laughing some other worker on here will come and get us to join those marine biology fanatics, and I personally don't want to have to see that poor shark again."

"Oh gosh, I know!" Robin said starting to calm down a little, "That poor little shark! They flipped it over, held it in the air for five minutes, then gave it a rushed minute of water, then put it in the air again! Jeez! Just let the poor thing go back in the ocean where it belongs!"

"I know!" I then started to laugh, "Can you imagine something like that happening to you?"

Robin joined in my laughter as I decided to leave the stairs, what if I was at the top and the boat jerked and I flew off? That would not be enjoyable, unless you're Robin and would loudly laugh at me as I flew off. "I can't really imagine such happening to ime/i, but I can totally see it happening to you."

Secretly agreeing with her I glared at her over my shoulder and said, "Not funny."

"Oh it is and you know it!" Robin shouted at me while following me to the opposite area of the deck, the area where no one else is.

I stayed silent, as I was about to sit down, but instead the boat jerked about and Robin flew forward, she hit me, which caused me to be squished in-between the hard cement surface of the curved wall I was walking to and her. We couldn't help ourselves; we started to laugh as insanely as wild hyenas on crack. Fortunately, that didn't give our hiding place away. Another long hour went by before the boat got back to the dock we left from and people started to dejectedly walk to the large wooden plank to get off of this boat, except for Robin and me! We sprinted to the wooden plank, jumped over it to get back onto the dock, and ran to where they wanted us to put our lifejackets. We stripped out of them and apperated back to my house.

**/Back At My House/**

I hurriedly ran to my room upstairs to take a shower since we were splashed so many times, Robin also went to a large bathroom to take a quick shower in. I quickly washed my hair, washed my face and rinsed off the rest of my body before jumping out and getting dressed in dark denim shorts and a boy-beater shirt with a brown and orange plaid shirt over that. As I power walked down stairs I saw that Robin was already at the kitchen table pigging out on chocolate chip cookies; her hair's wet so I figured she did the same thing as me, except she's in her original clothes so she probably put a cleaning spell on them.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to a row of cabinets over the sink area, I opened up the one in the middle, grabbed a cup from it, then put some ice in it and filled it with water. I turned to face Robin and started to sip at my water as I sat down on the counter next to the sink.

"Wey Wabby, Warcus iz wooking for yooou."

I laughed at her since her speech sounds funny when she's trying to eat, "Alright, I'll go look for him."

Robin suddenly swallowed every last bit of the cookies in her mouth and shouted at me, "What? Are you crazy? What if he hits you again?"

I smirked and said, "I might kill him for tricking me into that hell!"

"The boat ride?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, that stupid boat ride."

Robin laughed at me while saying, "You're insane, but then again so am I."

"I know," I replied with a chuckle, "that's probably why we get along so well." I added while walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Robin and I both exchanged looks that said _Well that was easy!_ as she lightly closed the door between the two rooms. "Marcus," I said with a slight bitterness in my voice, but my fear was much more apparent.

Smiling, he turned his head to face me, "Yes?"

I eyed Draco's sad expression for a minute, and then looked over at the widescreen TV to see that they're watching a match of Quidditch, apparently they're betting on which team is going to win. "I was told that you were looking for me."

"You were told correctly."

"Well, uhh… what is it that you needed?"

"I wanted to know if you spoke with that blonde guy about my _business_, I'm pretty sure he was the captain."

My eyes widened and my face turned stone cold, "That's why you sent us?" I coldly retorted, "To talk to a drunken captain?"

"He's not a drunken captain, he's just new at the wheel!" Draco snapped.

"Dude! Every turn of the wheel I almost flew off of the boat!"

"So my cousin isn't that great yet—"

"He was your cousin?" I shouted.

"Well did you?" I could tell by Marcus' tone that he's growing impatient.

"No," I snapped and looked back at him again, "Why would I?"

Marcus angrily stood up and said, "Because that's why I sent you two there!"

I speedily walked over to Marcus, standing on my tipie-toes to be almost eye level with him. Robin walked over beside me and Draco walked over next to Marcus. "Why would I have talked to him? You didn't even through the idea out there!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't! All you said was that you were to busy to go so you gave Robin and I the tickets!" I retorted and angrily poked the middle of his chest with my right index and middle finger.

Marcus was about to push me back but I got out of the way before he could, making him stumble around the room a little bit. Glaring at me he said harshly, "Will you two please excuse Abbey and I for a minute?"

Draco walked out of the room and into the kitchen, but Robin stayed put. "I'm staying here with Abbey." She told him while walking to my side.

"Just leave for one minute—"

"No," I said cutting him off, "Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of Robin."

"Like she can be trusted—"

"I wouldn't be friends with her if she couldn't!" I shouted back at Marcus. Robin's eyes widened when she saw that Marcus was about to slap me, but she started laughing when **I** grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the stomach. "Don't you ever try to hurt me again!" I shouted; I was too angry to stop myself, I slapped him very hard and kicked him below the belt.

Marcus gasped in pain as he fell to his knees; Robin and I high-fived as Draco walked back into the room. "Is everything okay—oh God! What did you two do?" Draco asked with loads of surprise in his voice.

"I just gave Marcus a little taste of his own medicine, why do you ask?" I replied sweetly while Robin and I walked to the kitchen.


	7. Waste it on Fixing All the Problems

**Chapter Seven: Waste it on Fixing All the Problems

* * *

**

You know what's odd? That bullies get their highs from looking cool in front of everyone, and that certain levels of courage do, too. Now that Robin is gone I can clearly see that said opinion is quite correct for me, otherwise I wouldn't be hiding away in this broom closet on the first floor of the house by Marcus' office. I guess it's stupid for me to be so close to the one person I want to distant myself away, but who would think to look for me here? Well, Robin would, but if Robin were here I wouldn't be hiding in this closet. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way in the middle of my thoughts and decided that the silence of both body and mind may just be the only thing to keep me alive tonight.

I held my breath when the footsteps stopped either in front of the closet door of Marcus' office door; for the first time in years I prayed, and I prayed that it was the latter.

Nothing happened.

I still held my breath, but someone is in a very close vicinity to me.

Nothing happened.

I breathed out.

The wall behind me backed up and I fell out of the closet.

Marcus laughed and said, "Didn't you feel the door knob when you rested against the door?"

I closed my eyes and replied, "No."

Marcus laughed again, but his laughter was quickly replaced with a familiar voice, unfortunately it wasn't one that brought me comfort. "Why is she in a closet?"

Marcus turned away from me and replied in a respectful tone, "She was just getting herself –"

"A jacket." I finished up for a nervous Marcus. Scared and sore, I slowly stood up, but I used the door for some support. Their stares are like daggers made from ice, their voices quick and rough, and their thoughts dangerous. Although I didn't catch his words, Mr. Flint told Marcus something since he got out of the line of vision between his father and me.

I stared at him.

He started at me.

I stared at him.

"Come her, Abbey." Mr. Flint said and added a hand gesture that signaled me to walk over to him. I walked as fast as my pains would let me and stopped about two feet in front of him. He took in a deep breath and stood up, all the while examining me. He softly ran his left index finger over the wound on my face, looked at me with concern, and then slapped my side with the worst bruise. I screamed and fell while Mr. Flint smirked evilly and said, "I see you haven't learn how to respect anyone yet."

"And how do you figure that?" I hoarsely asked while softly rubbing my side as I lay here on the cold floor on my back.

"You wouldn't have bruises if you did."

Not a second passed before I staggered onto my feet, grabbed the table for balance, glared, and retorted, "Just because I have been cursed to have to try and survive in a jungle filled with power mad, misogynistic fools does not mean I'm disrespectful." Mr. Flint raised his hand to try to scare me, but I'm already knee deep in shit, so I might as well just go all the way. "All it means—!"

He slapped me and shouted, "All it means is that women like you need to learn their place!"

I clutched my right cheek in pain and retorted, "As what, sir? As objects of sex? As obedient housewives? Just play things for arrogant, ignorant freaks?"

"Silence!" He screeched while Marcus picked me up off of the floor bridal style and held me close to his chest, but I continued to scream at his father, even though his chest muffled most of my words.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with serious irritation in my voice.

"Because," He sighed, "I don't really mean to hurt you, it just happens."

Still not cooled off from his fathers' sexism, I shouted, "Oh that's complete bull! All you ever do is yell at me and hit me! You think you're all high and mighty, but all you want is power! I hate you!" I started pounding my fists against his chest and kicking and squirming, but all he did was hold me tighter to him as he walked up the stairs to our room.

"I do actually care for you Abbey, I'm just an awful person."

"I know that!" I bellowed while he got to the top of the stairs, "I hate you!" I screamed and squirmed, "I hate this house! I hate this life style! I hate you! I hate life!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and sat me down on the bed while walking back out, "I was talking to you, troll!"

He stopped at the doorway.

"If I was so beat up I'd kill you!" I threw a pillow at him. "I hope you're happy!" I then mimicked his voice, "_I love you Abbey! These punches and kicks and words mean nothing because I love you so much!_"

Marcus sighed and said, "Stop that, Abbey."

"_You're beautiful Abbey, and those black eyes make you even prettier!_"

Marcus turned around and leaned on the doorframe, "I never said that."

I threw another pillow at him, and he once again caught it. "_You're the love of my life Abbey, but that big mouth of yours won't do! But the anger I take out on you is completely fine! Here, let me take complete control of you, and in exchange you'll get both physical and emotional scarring. Doesn't that just sound dandy?_"

"Be quiet Abbey," Marcus growled.

I rolled over onto my stomach, buried my face into a pillow and started sobbing. "I hate you!" I screamed, "I hate you so much! You don't even know! Do you know how great my life was before you? It was fantastic!" The tears were forming rivers on my face while Marcus was sweating anger. "All you ever do is yell at me, beat me, and then apologize! I don't want to live like this! I don't want to live at all anymore!"

"Then be quiet!" He screeched. "Why can't you ever shut your big mouth?" Marcus stomped over to me, rolled me over and yelled at me while pinning my arms to my sides. "Do you ever stop thinking about yourself?"

"Do you?" I sobbed. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the blows, but nothing happened. His hands squeezed my arms tightly; his angry breath bounced off of my neck, and his cold stare drilled holes through me, but no hits. I held my breath as Marcus slowly and stiffly got up, turned around, and left the room. Once I was sure that he was by the stairs, I inhaled sharply and got up to close the door. I closed it with more force than I intended and locked it with a spell so that Marcus can't come in until I'm ready. I sighed and slowly walked back to the bed, climbed onto the middle of it, and collapsed while burying my face into a pillow. I started to uncontrollably sob for the next ten minutes and only stopped when I heard the loud _crack_ of someone apperating. I snapped up to see Robin about a yard away from the foot of the bed.

As I turned to face her she asked me in a low voice, "What's wrong? What happened? Do we need to kill him?"

I smiled and replied, "Marcus is what's wrong; I hate him. He is still beating me then telling me that he loves me then beats me some more than yells at me and then he's fine again then the whole things starts up if something happens to him that he doesn't like. And yes, we should."

Robin sat down next to me and draped her left arm around my shoulders to give me a comforting hug. "We could beat him to death."

"That's much too fast." I replied with a slight smile and leaned against her shoulder.

Robin laughed and said, "Well, we could start from the inside and work our way out."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that we could like, mess with his head a little at first, then slowly work our way to the outside."

"I get that, but what would we do?"

"I don't know yet," Robin replied, got up, and took off the spell on the lock so that she can open the door. "Why don't we go downstairs to eat something? It might calm your nerves."

"Why would being near _him_ make me feel better?" I asked rather bitterly.

"Because," She smiled back at me brightly, "you're with me."

I can't deny that Robin's presence creates a level of peace within me and around me, so I got up off of the bed and slowly walked to the stairs. I told her about my injuries and she helped me down the stairs while bouncing ideas of Marcus' death off of me. I stumbled over to a chair while Robin searched the fridge for something really sweet for us to eat.

As she opened the freezer she asked, "Do you want chocolate or vanilla ice cream?"

"Vanilla."

I started bawling as she took out the vanilla ice cream from the freezer. I sobbed out how much I appreciate her and how she's my best friend and my favorite person in the world. Robin put down the ice cream onto the counter and sat down in the chair next to me. "It's going to be okay." Robin told me while hugging me.

I squeezed her back and sobbed onto her left shoulder as I blurted out how badly my bruises hurt, where I have cuts, and what he did to me in the hallway only a few days ago. She started to shake with anger and shouted out, "He did all that to you?"

I nodded a yes into her shoulder.

She screamed out cuss words about Marcus and held me as tight as possible. She started crying a little bit too and mumbled things on how to get revenge on him, and how he deserves the worst. As she wiped the fresh tears off of my face, Marcus strolled into the kitchen with Draco a few feet behind him. I stiffened as he walked by us and to the ice cream, but was incredibly glad that he didn't look at us. I wanted to kill him when all he said was, "How long has the ice cream been out? You didn't let it melt, did you?"

I stayed silent as Robin glared at him and flipped him off.

Draco froze on the spot when he saw us, and Marcus wasn't moved. "Well?" He asked with a growing impatience apparent in his voice.

"I just took it out." Robin snarled at him.

"Why didn't you put it back?" Marcus bitterly retorted.

"Because I'm busy comforting your bruised up wife!" Robin shouted.

Marcus quickly turned his head to be looking at us and glared at Robin. "None of that is my fault. What happens to Abbey is Abbey's fault."

Robin jumped up angrily and shouted at him, "Is it her fault that your temper is as small as your intelligence level? Is it her fault that your integrity is nonexistent? Is it her fault that you're a chauvinistic, rapist freak?"

Draco was paler than I ever thought possible, I stopped breathing for ten seconds, and Robin just got slapped. She let out a scream and Marcus cussed at her while he pulled back his right foot. I don't know how I got there, but next thing I know I was tackling Marcus and doing my best to claw at his face, chest, and arms with my nails. Robin quickly joined in by repeatedly kicking his groin. Although it seemed like we were there for an eternity, it took Draco only seconds to pull Robin away and Marcus to weakly push me off of him. Robin kicked and wiggled in Draco's tight grip, but to no avail. She tried to apperate to the other side of the kitchen, but he just apperated with her.

Marcus slowly stood up and said, "Both of you need to leave right now." Robin was about to tell him off, but Draco apperated them out of the house. A few seconds after that, Marcus mumbled a spell that I assume is one that blocks apperation to and from our property. He slowly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs and relaxed in it. "Why don't you get me some cool ice water?"

I stared at him blankly, trying to figure out if I should disobey him and get beat up or do it and go near him and get beat up.

"What's wrong sugar lips, did you not hear me?" I slowly made my way from the fridge to where the cupboards where the cups are kept. As I took one out and walked back to the fridge to get some ice Marcus told me, "I'd like it today, please."

"Okay," I whispered in reply, "sorry."

"What was that, love?" Marcus retorted and narrowed his gaze at me.

I stiffened and replied, "I'll hurry up."

"Good."

I rushed over to the faucet and let the water run for a few seconds before putting the glass underneath it to be filled. Once it was filled I turned off the tap and speed walked over to Marcus and stopped just out of his reach. Before he could say anything I placed the cup on the table near him and took a step backwards. Then I managed out, "I'm…I'm sorry for taking so long."

Marcus took the glass and unhurriedly sipped at the water and signaled to me to sit down by nodding his head at the chair nearest him.

**

* * *

**

About a month passed before Marcus eased his watch on me and left the house to go to a Death Eater meeting. I stared at the clock in the living room for at least an hour before I decided that no matter what the consequences are, no matter what Robin's reaction will be, I have to go to the Malfoy Manner and see if she's there with Draco. The clock struck eight PM and I apperated to the Malfoy's kitchen where I found Draco drinking a glass of orange juice and watching MTV on a small TV. I glared at him and shouted, "What did you do with her?"

"I apperated her back to her home." He replied without looking away from the TV.

"Did you really?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"Yes."

"Why? You couldn't just… not step in at all?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I like to help as much as I can."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glared at him and said, "Thanks for all the help with Marcus, I'm sure Robin appreciated it as much as I did."

"Any time."

I speed walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "You're just as much of an asshole as Marcus is!"

Draco kept his face at the angle my slap made it go, closed his eyes, and quietly spoke, "We both know that there is nothing I can do to make Marcus a better person. He's never going to stop hitting you, so your only options are to stay and take it or leave and never see him again."

I placed my left hand over his bright red right cheek and soothingly caressed it. I gulped and said; "We both know that if I leave him it's leaving an arranged marriage and my family would shun me for disobeying them for something so huge."

"We both know that you don't really care for them anyways." I sighed and started to pull my cool hand away from his warm cheek but he held it there with his right hand. He put his right index and middle finger in my right hip belt loop and pulled me towards him. I placed my right hand on Draco's chest and started to push myself away from, but he's much stronger than I, so I barely budged.

With a small, quiet, achy voice I told him, "Please don't, Draco."

His eyes snapped opened, he dropped my hand, and looked me in the eyes. With an angry and worried tone, Draco said, "He didn't, he didn't rape you, did he?"

I closed my eyes tight and shoved my face into his chest.

His grip on my hip tightened and I jumped from the pain. He was shocked and asked me, "May I see it? I'll heal it for you, I promise."

I nodded my head into his chest and slowly took a few steps back from him. He started walking out of the room and up to the second story with me close behind. We walked into a small room filled with cupboards, a sink, and a stool. He motioned for me to sit down and opened up a cupboard. He took out a small, clear, plastic bottle that's filled with a light blue liquid and a few cotton balls. Draco then walked over to me and said, "Will you sit up straight and pull up your shirt a little bit? Just enough for me to see your wound."

I sat up straight and hesitantly pulled my shirt half way up. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Draco's expression when he said, "You have more wounds?"

I nodded my head up and down.

"Where else?" I stood up and took of my shirt, shoes, and pants. I had scratches, scabs, scars, and bruises everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes to see a horrified and fuming Draco. "Follow me." He angrily whispered and walked out of the small medicine room and down the hall to a bathroom. He plugged the drain of the bathtub and poured in the light blue liquid. He took out his wand from his right front pocket, pointed it at the liquid, and shouted, "_Quantitai!" _While the liquid filled the tub he looked over at a confused me and said, "If you take a bath in it it'll heal all your wounds and scars." He then put both lids down on the toilet and sat down on it.

I stood in place and waited a minute, hoping he'd leave, or at least close his eyes. But he didn't, he just stared at me. "Are you going to leave?"

"No. Are you going to get in?"

I rolled my eyes and slowly took of my underwear, crossed my legs so he wouldn't see so much, took off my bra and crossed my arms over my chest. I then hobbled over to the bathtub, and got in with extreme difficulty. Draco laughed at me when I slipped and splashed, making me no longer care if he saw me naked or not. The light blue tint brought me a level of comfort, but Draco still stared at my bare form and it was apparent he was getting excited. I laid in the tub for about ten minute before it started to burn. I started to fidget from all the burning sensations and let out a small noise of discomfort, but screamed with surprise when Draco randomly picked me up. He placed me on the counter by the sink and handed me a towel while starring at my breasts and saying, "You should dry off now."

He didn't leave me much room to stand up, but I did and dried off, hopping that he would stop watching me or at least back up a bit, but he did neither. As I stood back up I wrapped the towel around myself and said, "Thanks." Draco started to say, "You're welcome," but kissed me instead. I stood there in sock with wide eyes. I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, but he backed me up into the counter and placed his hands on either side of me. Once he pulled his lips away he said,

"I want you."

I backed my head away an inch and stuttered out, "But, but I'm married."

"No," He retorted and pressed his groin against me causing a gasp to leak out of me, "you're engaged to a terrible man who will never fully love you. And you didn't even like him in the first place."

"I hate your logic." I groaned out when he started rubbing himself against me.

"You can scold me later," He said and unwrapped the towel on me, "tell me if you want me back now."

I raised my right eyebrow at him and said, "Is that a demand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco kissed the left side of my neck and slowly made his way up to my ear. In a low, lusty voice he replied, "Only if you want it to be."

I closed my eyes and kissed the areas of his face closest to me. "I would rather you be gentle with me. Robin says that sweet sex is the best."

Draco popped his head back up and looked me in the eyes. He took his right hand and pulled back the strands of hair on my face and placed them behind my ears. Forehead to forehead, Draco softly spoke, "He's never been gentle with you?"

I gulped, forced back tears, and replied, "No."

"Well," He sighed, "you'll forever remember tonight then."

I smiled.

He smiled back, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his room. Once there he tenderly placed me onto the middle of his bed and walked over to his stereo. He took out one CD and put in another. I was expecting a cliché song to come on, but I was surprised when "Sirens" by Angels and Airwaves came on. Draco smiled at me and said, "I know you like Plus Forty-Four, so I'm sure that you'd like Angels and Airwaves too." Why all these Pureblood boys know about muggle music, I don't know, all I know is that I'm much happier than I've been in months.

"You have figured right." Draco kept on smiling while he walked over to the foot of the bed and started to slowly strip off his clothes. He started with his shoes and socks, then his shirt, then took off his pants. He then climbed onto the bed. He laid down on his left side on my right side and drew circles on my tummy with his right index finger; every once in a while he'd lightly skim over a breast or my vagina.

_It's a dark night on the West Coast_

_Then a soft Breeze as the sun rose_

_Then the phone ran, like a gunshot_

_Like a siren, on the beach rock._

_There's a message at the river_

_A certain package here to deliver_

_When the day breaks, after nightfall_

_I will be there, you know I will._

I then arched my back and kissed him soft and sweet on the lips. I bent my arms at the elbows and used them to keep me up so I can kiss him longer. After a few minutes passed Draco pulled away, but kept his lips above mine just by a centimeter. He stared at me for a few seconds before getting on top of me in a push-up position. He then mumbled something, and the next thing I knew the lights were off and a hundred candles that weren't there before were lighted. The volume of the music softened, the air smelt like lavender, and the candles gave off just enough light to be able to see our movements. I smiled and kissed him again. He placed the tip of his erection at my entrance, kissed me back, and slowly slipped inside of me. I gasped as he slipped out and started slipping back in at a faster but still gentle pace. I let my arms ease out from underneath me and laid my back back onto his bed.

"Ohhhhh—ahh, mhmm Draco," I moaned out. My eyes were closed, but I know Draco was smirking down at me. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was smirking down at me.

He groaned out, "Mhmm…Are you enjoying yourself, Abbey?"

"Ohh." I let out a loud breath, "God yes." I thrusted my hips up towards him to signal that I want him to hump faster.

He started kissing, sucking, and biting both sides of my neck. "How much?" He groaned.

"A lot." I moaned.

"Then moan my name." He groaned back.

"Uhhh, Draco."

"Louder." He demanded while his humping became harder and faster, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine.

"Dra-Draco." I moaned out a bit louder and wrapped my legs around his waist. I dug my nails into his back and grinded my hips against his, somehow stimulating my clitoris.

"Ohhh, Abbey." Draco moaned into my left ear.

Both of our breathing patterns became husky and short. "Draco!" I shouted as he changed his position a little more to the left. "Oh Draco! Right there, baby! Right there!"

"Ohhh! Abbey!" He shouted back and kissed me all over my face.

I arched my back as I felt my climax draw near I whispered in Draco's right ear, "Mhhhmmm, Draco!"

He smiled, bit his lips, slammed himself inside of me two more times become we both came and shouted out in pure pleasure. He then collapsed on top of me, but quickly rolled over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me as close as possible while whispering in my right ear, "I love you, Abbey."

I smiled.

He smiled and kissed my forehead good night.


	8. That You Made in Your Own Head

**Chapter Eight: That You Made in Your Own Head

* * *

**

I redid my pregnancy test for the thirteenth time today, and it's only ten fifty-two AM. I pointed my wand to my lower abdomen and mumbled the spell one more time. Two minutes later a lime green puff of smoke spelled out "P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E" in large, capital letters. I tossed my wand onto the floor and started bawling. I balled myself up into the fetal position and cried my heart out. I'm almost drowning in my tears and I'm wailing so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if a deaf man in Canada can hear me. I can't believe this! Is this child the product of Marcus' crime against me or is this the punishment I have received for having unprotected sex with Draco? I started crying harder when I heard Marcus' footsteps coming into our room. He opened the bathroom door and saw me on the floor bawling my eyes out.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a soothing voice.

I grabbed the closest thing to me – which was a roll of toilet paper – and chucked it at his head. "Like you even really care!" I screamed and continued to cry.

Marcus dodged the toilet paper with ease and started to slowly walk towards me. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Don't call me that!" I shrieked and grabbed my wand. "I hate you! You! You! You monster!"

Marcus put his arms up as if he was under arrest. "Okay, okay. Will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my left hand. "What are you doing? Take out your wand! I refuse to kill an unarmed man!"

Marcus laughed and started to unbuckle his belt.

"No, you pervert!" I screamed, "Your actual wooden one!" I shouted again in frustration.

He rolled his eyes at me while taking out his wand and saying, "Abbey, please, just tell me what happened."

I glared at him and pointed my wand at my lower abdomen. I whispered with a strained voice, "You," _or Draco_ while a puff of lime green smoke spelt out the word positive for the fourteenth time today.

Marcus' jaw and wand dropped. He silently stood in place for three minutes before walking up to the puff of smoke and starring at it from different angles as if to check if it's actually real. "I don't know what to say."

"Just hope it looks like me." I spat and pushed past him.

Marcus grabbed my right arm when it swung behind me. I turned to face him and his death grip while he said, "You have to get an abortion."

Now my jaw dropped. "No."

Marcus' voice got angrier. "And why not? I thought you were for abortions."

"Only when they're **not **used as a birth control method! We can totally support this baby, Marcus!"

"It's a cell right now."

I gave Marcus a look of anger and shock. "It will be a baby soon! Marcus, we have the money to support this baby! We can give it food, shelter, and _**I **_can give it love. There is no reason in the world to get rid of it!"

"How about the reason of me not wanting it?"

I slapped Marcus with my left hand and wiggled my right wrist out of his grip while he's shocked. I shouted at him, "What you want doesn't matter! **I'm **the one who it's going to be living in! **I'm** the one that it's going to be feeding off of!"

"And **I'm** the one who's going to have to pay for everything, which I don't want to do! In fact, I refuse to!"

"Oh what are you going to do?" I screamed at him and readied my wand. "Not feed me? Kick me out of your house?"

Marcus glared at me. "You will stay here—!"

"Why? Afraid I'll go off and sleep with another man? Afraid I'd **willingly** have sex with someone?"

"You're my wife!" Marcus bellowed, "There is no reason for you to not to live with me."

I pointed my wand at his throat, "You are my fiancé. I'll live with you when we're actually married, you piece of shit!" Marcus went to slap me, but I apperated to the Malfoy Manor before he could get me.

I practically sprinted through the open gates and to the large front doors. I rapidly knocked on the left door until an irritated Mr. Malfoy opened the door mumbling something about not understanding why he has house elves if they don't do simple things like this for him. "I'm sorry for the…" I couldn't find the right word, "random visit, but I desperately need to speak to Draco."

"He's in the kitchen—."

I pushed past him and ran into his house and to the kitchen door, which I flung open and ran into Draco. We stumbled back a few feet and fell to the floor. Draco smirked up at me and placed his hands on my hips while I placed my hands on his shoulders. He was about to say something, but I started to violently shake his shoulders and shout out, "You idiot!"

Draco looked confused, "What?"

"I can't believe that you didn't use any form of protection!"

Draco started to get up, which forced me off of him. I got off of him and stood up. "I didn't think it would matter—."

My eyes narrowed more while I screamed at him, "Why? Because _you _wouldn't be the one carrying anything around? Because _you_ wouldn't be the one having to deal with Marcus?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco shouted back at me. I lifted my shirt a little bit, grabbed my wand from my back right pocket and pointed it at my stomach. A minute later the same, taunting, lime green letters formed for the fifteenth time that day. Draco looked me straight in my angry and worried eyes and asked, "Are you, are you pregnant?"

Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes while my throat started to swell; all I could do was nod up and down a few times. Draco gently wrapped his left arm around my waist – which pulled me into his chest – and placed his right hand caringly on the back of my head, letting his fingers entangle themselves into my hair. I sobbed onto his left shoulder until I heard the sound of a cup crash onto the floor. I heard Narcissa's anxious voice say, "Does, does that say 'positive'?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Is it, is it a pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

Narcissa gulped. "Is it your baby, son?"

"Probably." I replied and started sobbing all over again.

Narcissa stepped over the broken pieces of glass and walked over to me. Draco let me go and took two steps back to allow Narcissa to point her wand by my abdomen. "Will you please lift your shirt up a bit, Abbey?"

I sniffled and asked her what she was going to do.

"I'm just going to check who the father is."

"There's a spell for that?" Draco and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, and if you'd allow me to perform it, Abbey, I'd be happy too."

I lifted up my shirt a few inches so she can press her wand against my womb.

A green and silver cloud was produced by my stomach. That should be good, right? Those are Marcus' house colors when he was in Slytherin! But then again, Draco was in Slytherin too. I stared up at the ceiling so I don't have to see the results. It took a few minutes, but Narcissa finally told me,

"The spell is done."

"What's the result?" I asked her with an achy voice.

She was silent and Draco kissed my stomach softly while quietly whispering, "It's mine." I started crying again, bawling really. I started to fall to the floor, but Draco caught me just in time.

"Does, does Marcus know?" Narcissa whispered.

"He," I choked back some tears, "he thinks its his and he wants me to get an abortion."

"Well honey, maybe you should—"

"No!" I screamed and shuffled myself out of Draco's arms and leaned against the counter for support. "This is **my** baby too. I am keeping it! I can love it and Marcus can pay for it! And if he refuses to then I'll be here bothering Draco for money!" I glared at him while gently pressing my hands against my stomach.

"Abbey," Narcissa started up again. I gave her a cold look while she continued speaking. "I really think you should. What if this child comes out to be the spitting image of Draco? And do you really want it to have to live in fear of Marcus too?"

I was quiet for a few minutes before responding. "It won't look like Draco, it'll look like me. No, it'll be the carbon copy of my older brother. And, and I'll have a boy; Marcus won't hurt a boy, he's a misogynist!"

"You realize that you can't pick these things—"

I cut Narcissa off by saying, "But I can hope for them."

Draco is silent.

I'm silent.

Narcissa sighed and added, "Well, do you want it—"

"Him." I bitterly corrected her.

She tried not to roll her eyes at me. "Do you **want** _him_ to grow up watching his mother be abused? To be taught to hate women?"

"Of course not." I grinded my teeth, "And I won't let that happen." I quickly apperated out of their house and to Robin's. I told her everything with excruciating detail through all my tears. "What do you think I should do?" I sniffled as she held me close.

She let me wipe my nose on her shoulder while saying, "As a person with your best interest at heart I think you should abort the child or pull a Juno, but as your sixteen-year-old best friend, I say keep it if it will make you truly happy."

I slightly smiled, "I wanna keep him, but I don't know how to keep him safe."

"You can tell its gender already?"

"No," I bitterly replied, "but I'll pray everyday and night."

"I thought you didn't believe in God since The Incident."

I pulled away from her and subconsciously placed a hand on my lower stomach. "I didn't, but I'm pretty sure we can be on speaking terms now. There's no reason my child should have to pay for my sins."

Robin knows that she will not be able to talk any sense into me; I've already made up my mind.

I apperated back home and collapsed at Marcus' feet. I apologized over and over again and sucked up so much I might as well have been Wormtail. He was angry with me, but quickly brought me to my feet and said, "Listen Abbey,"

I went completely silent and wiped away my tears; they're a mixture of fake tears and tears from the fear that he'd beat me up again.

He brushed my hair out of my face and said, "If you want a kid that badly, I guess we can keep it..."

I smiled slightly. "I feel a but coming on."

"That's because there is."

I tried not to frown.

"I, I guess I don't mind a kid, but I want to hurry up our wedding then. I want to see you in your dress before you get fat."

I frowned at him as if I was hurt while my eyes stopped leaking. "What? Am I not beautiful anymore if I gain some weight?" I'm sure if he gained weight he'd still expect me to stay a size eight.

Marcus rolled his eyes at me. "I'm going to give you everything you need for the rest of your life, you can't do this one thing for me?"

I gulped. For the rest of my life? **FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! **I'm going to be with Marcus for the rest of my life!

"Abbey?" He voice has a slight undertone of annoyance.

"Wha—of course." I smiled the most convincingly I can muster. "I say that I have a couple of months left before I start gaining a lot of weight—"

"I say that a month from now we're married."

"What?" My eyes widened.

Marcus smiled. "I had our mothers plan most of it out already. I got a date set up and now all that's left to do is have all the stuff they ordered arrive and have it all set up in the church and at the hall where our reception will be."

"What?" My voice deepened.

"Don't worry," He kissed the top of my head, "I have it all planned out." He pulled away and smirked, "Don't want to stress our child or it's mother." He lightly kissed me on the lips and walked away.

When I was sure that he can't hear me, I mumbled out, "That mother fucker! He's taking away my life and my wedding?" I glared in his direction and searched the house for him; he was in his study. I opened the door, lightly tapped on it and poked my head in. "Marcus, love?" I cooed.

"Yes?" He responded. He didn't bother to turn to look at me.

"Could I borrow your credit card?"

"Why?" He asked bitterly.

I walked over to him and soothingly rubbed his shoulders. "I just…have a shopping urge." I glanced over at his papers while he hunched over so I can continue working on his back. They were all about some security plans for Voldemort's prison; the one he killed Grindelwald in, Grindelwald's own prison.

He sighed after a few minutes of my soft fingers caressing his back. "Don't spend _too _much."

I bit my bottom lip. "How much is that?"

He softly groaned while I massaged his neck and shoulder blades. "I don't know, honey. Just save me a few million."

"Million?" I shouted since I'm surprised.

Marcus jumped up a little from the sound of my voice. He turned around and held my small, delicate hands in his large, destructive ones. "Did your mother never tell you how rich we are?" He asked with his right eyebrow up.

"Na-no." I replied, "I didn't know you were _that_ wealthy. I thought that the Malfoy's were the richest wizards in England."

"Well," he smirked, "you thought wrong." He took out his wallet and handed me his Gringotts debit card. I wanted to ask him how it works, is it the same way as muggle ones? "Now go and buy yourself something pretty. And don't come in here again, I need this place absolutely silent." He gave me a stern look.

I'm not going to disobey him or ask him why. I just took the card, kissed both of his face cheeks softly, and quickly left.

I apperated to Diagon Alley and walked around looking for a dog pound or an animal shelter. It took me half an hour before I found a dog pound. I walked in and immediately smelt a thousand different scents: animals, crap, piss, animal food, etc… I walked up to the front desk and saw a small woman doing some paper work. She has pale blonde hair and fair skin with bright green eyes, straight white teeth and a happy atmosphere.

"May I help you?" She politely asked me.

I gently held onto the counter/desk with both of my hands while saying, "I'm hopping to adopt a pitbull today."

Her eyes widened. She obviously wondered what kind of psychopath lived in my petite body. "Are you sure you want a pitbull?"

"Yes," I smiled and said, "Are there any mean ones here?"

She gave me a weird look. "Aren't **all** pitbulls mean?"

"No," I gave her a seconds worth of a cold look. "That's just a stereotype. There's no such thing as a mean breed, just bad owners."

She got up and mumbled out a small apology. "Please follow me." She grabbed some keys out of a drawer in the desk and walked to the door leading to all of the animals. She walked me to the very back to see a large cage with only two dogs in it. They're both pitbulls; one is short and muscular with a face that looks wide and smashed, the other one is long and lean with a wide longer face and a rounded nose. The short one is a few different shades of brown and the other is white with a few grey spots. I asked the man in there who is feeding them if I can go in. He looked at me like I'm crazy and said,

"Alright, but you must be careful."

I smiled and said, "Thank you." While he opened the cage door and I slipped in. They barked at me but didn't move an inch. I slowly walked towards them with a happy presence but no expression on my face. I've heard that if you look an animal in the eye it thinks you want to fight and that if you show you're teeth it will think you want to fight it. I stared at their ears while I stuck my hands out for them to smell. They inspected me for a few more minutes before calming down and licking my hands. The taller one got up on its hind legs and licked my face. I wiped the slobber off of me in disgust while the small women who brought me here gasped. I played with them and showed them affection for a while before the woman piped in.

"So, mam, would you like to adopt one?"

I happily smiled over at her while patting the short ones head. "Are they attack dogs? Would they be of good protection?"

They both decided that it was best to not ask, but to answer. The man told me, "It won't really attacks anything unless it's commanded to. You just have to point at what and they will."

"That's good," I kept the smile on my face. "Do they both do that?"

"Yes," the small woman gulped.

"Excellent." I got up from my squatting position and said, "I'd like to take them both home. Can I do that today?"

They both were eager to get these two dogs out of the pound, so the man prepared them to leave and the woman set me up in the front. I paid much more than necessary to make sure that I can take them today and that all the documents will go through within this week. I bought regular dog collars and leashes here, but soon went to an expensive little shop for dog and cat items and ended up buying diamond studded collars – that connect to a chest restraint just in case they get a little out of hand – for them and only the best and prettiest of chains for their leashes. Soon after I bought them all of the doggy treats and toys in the world I bought them both separate doghouses and food bowls. I purchased the finest of dog foods and brought them home to a very surprised Marcus.


	9. But It Was Not Your Fault but Mine

**Chapter Nine: But It Was Not Your Fault but Mine

* * *

**

My hair and make-up looks perfect and so do all of my bridesmaids' hair, dresses, and make-up. My dress hugs my body just tight enough for Marcus to enjoy and my father to ignore. I shoved my sadness to the back of my mind and smiled the whole time at the alter, while Robin shot Marcus random, short glares. He rolled his eyes at Robin when she did so and smiled at me the rest of the time. When we finally got to the end of the ceremony, Marcus quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me hard enough for me to not like it, but soft enough to not ruin my lipstick. We then walked on a long, strip of red carpet to the doors of the church fast enough for me to ignore all the gorgeous decorations, but slow enough to have to pay attention to all of the people.

The bridesmaids, groomsmen, and Marcus and I stayed behind to take pictures while everyone else went to where the reception is being held (The Malfoy Manor). Marcus and I were in the middle of the picture while the bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up in the appropriate places. Marcus wrapped his left arm around my waist, causing us to be joined at the hip while the photographers told the bridesmaids and groomsmen where to go. Marcus and I kissed in one of the pictures; Marcus tickled me, so when they develop that everyone will see Marcus and I kissing "happily", and then me breaking away to laugh and for Marcus to smirk. My dad won't like this picture one bit since it's from the waist up. _Where are his hands? _Dad'll think, _What's he touching? It better be himself! _And my mother will say that we're married now and it doesn't matter and my father will point out that I'm still his little girl and really I'm still sixteen and Marcus is only nineteen and that this was a horrible idea because now we can _touch _all we want without getting lectured or screamed at. Of course, all thoughts about how abuses I am, and will inevitably become, will escape their minds.

**THE RECEPTION**

I wish I could get drunk right now. In fact, I would if I wasn't pregnant. Robin and Herron, on the other hand, are completely smashed. On one hand I wish I could get drunk with them, but on the other I'm glad I get to see them _and _remember how ridiculous they look right now. "Abbey!" I heard Marcus yell. Before I got the chance to turn around he was in front of me.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him. I wish I didn't have to, but I pulled it off.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He shouted so he can hear himself above the music and gossiping relatives. "I'm thinking we should dance."

We were in the middle of the dance floor before I could say anything. "Okay," I giggled and imagined strangling him. Slow dances started up again until I walked over to the DJ with an annoyance in my step. Just as I walked over to him, Marcus grabbed my right wrist and spun me back into him.

"There's just one more song," he whispered and we started to slow dance again. "And then I hired a band—"

"I don't care." I snapped, "I'm tired of the traditional music for the old people and then the slow songs for the wedding! This is my wedding! And I didn't get to plan one bit! And now I don't even get music I like?'

"Just wait," Marcus whispered and held me tightly to him. I rested my head on his right shoulder from the exhaustion of the day and arguing with him. Just as I was about to start arguing with him again, the song ended and the DJ magically cleared his area for a band. I sighed since I thought there was going to be some traditional band, but my eyes widened when I saw that my favorite band from the magical world appeared. Well, not my favorite band, but as "wedding appropriate and likeable for me" band. I shrieked and jumped up and down with Robin who raced to the front to try and get a better view of them.

I made Marcus dance with me for the next two and half hours.

**Back Home**

Marcus and Draco hung out down stairs to watch a rerun of a Quidditch match that happened earlier today; Robin and I are upstairs. She carefully took out all of my hair accessories and is now helping me get out of my dress. We hanged it up so that one day I'll be able to "give it to a possible daughter." Once I was just in my underwear and bra, she gave my stomach a gentle pat and whispered, "Be careful."

I whispered back, "You know I will."

We both gave each other worried smiles while she said, "Will you name it after me?"

I laughed.

She laughed and apperated home; she did that just as Marcus apperated behind me. He gently placed his hands on my stomach and kissed the top of my head. "This kid isn't even born yet and it's causing trouble."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dresser drawer with my pajamas in it while he laughed. "It must take after you."

Marcus laughed harder and walked over to me. I took a nightgown out of the drawer while he unclipped my strapless bra and watched it fall to the floor. He gently spun me around to face him and kissed me hard on the lips. I put both hands on my stomach and whispered, "No." when we parted.

"I know," Marcus sighed. He grabbed my nightgown out of my hands and unfolded it. "Do you really need to sleep in this?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes again and snatched it back. "Yes." I said monotonously while quickly dressing and walked over to my side of the bed.

Marcus pouted and looked at me while I got under the covers. "You're no fun."

I bitterly laughed and said, "You're the one who couldn't wait."

Marcus sighed and retorted, "You're kind of a bitch."

My eyes snapped open and I almost shouted, "You're kind of an asshole."

"Then we're perfect for each other."

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh.

Marcus smirked, changed into his "best evening wear", and crawled into bed. He then gently wrapped his left arm around my waist and spooned me for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

It has been difficult lately, taking care of two dogs, a huge house, a husband, and my pregnant self, but it has also been better. Now when Marcus gets angry he hits other things, not me. At first it was walls and furniture, but he quickly got sick of having to repair the damages and buy new chairs. He's taken up various forms of exercising, like weights, running, boxing, and kickboxing. At first this scared me, now he knows all sorts of different ways to injure me, and now he's three times as strong! However, "for the sake of the baby", he hasn't hit me. This baby is important to him, probably because of how excited his parents are. My parents are excited, too, but his mother is ecstatic. Marcus is an only child, her husband didn't want more kids, so she's hoping and constantly encouraging us to continue having kids after this one is born.

She tells us, "It's not fair to the child, really. It doesn't have anyone to spend time with; it only has its parents. Plus, both of you are only children; this child isn't going to have any aunts or uncles. Wouldn't you love your grandchildren to have aunts and uncles?"

As she lectured us on this topic, I would think to myself that of course I want more children, more specifically, I want to have Marcus' children. Then I'd say a little prayer in my mind for my child to look like me, to somehow look like Marcus, not Draco. Not only would it completely break Marcus' heart, but he'd more than likely kill my baby, and me. However, if Marcus is the man who cares for and loves this child, is it not, in a sense, his? Isn't it similar to parents who adopt their children? They aren't biologically connected to the child, but they still love it immensely, and they still take care of it.

Anyway, I'm about three months along now, and my belly is starting to grow. Not that it has stayed the same size, but you know, it is starting to grow to a noticeable size that would indicate that I'm pregnant. It's about seven o'clock in the evening, and I'm laying down on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV. I decided to watch a rerun of the American show, Bones; Marcus walked in just as I selected the program off of the guide, and he asked me what I'm watching.

"Bones."

"Bones?"

"Bones."

Marcus sighed, gently pushed me up into a sitting position instead of lying down, and sat down where my head was. I readjusted my potential sleeping position to accommodate Marcus, and then laid my head down in his lap. He stretched his left arm out on the top of the couch, and he used his right hand to gently and mindlessly stroke my hair. As the show progressed he asked my questions about the characters, the plot of the show, then the plot of the episode. Since it's a rerun, I don't mind his questions because I'm not really missing anything, except, of course, the hotness of Booth. But that's all right, what Marcus lacks in the face he more than makes up for with the rest of his body. His arms and legs are muscular, strong, long, and lean. His back is toned, and his abs, oh God! They're fantastic! He has not a six, but an _eight_ pack, **and** that amazing "V" muscle.

I smiled up at Marcus after turned the TV off when the show ended. I put my hands on my belly and I smiled up at him. "What should we name it?"

Marcus stopped stroking my hair and thought for a moment or two. "I don't know, I've never really thought about names before."

"Me neither."

"Well, lets start off with…?"

"Boy names. Lets start off with boy names. What do you think about the name Edgar?"

"I think it's creepy." We both laughed for about a minute or so before Marcus proposed, "What about the name Elliot?"

"I don't really like that one. How about Jason?"

"I'm not really feeling it. These names are too common, too average. Lets give it a name that has some sort of importance. Whether it is sentimentally, symbolically, or just flat out in the name."

"Okay," I bit my bottom lip for thirty seconds, "like what?"

Marcus' left hand slid down the couch and onto my stomach. He gently rubbed it while thinking about names. "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I then sat up, stood up, and then straddled Marcus. He smirked and put his hands on my hips. I leaned forward so that I could snuggle my face onto his shoulder, and a little bit into his neck. I kissed Marcus' bare skin nearest my mouth and whispered, "I don't really want to think right now."

Marcus stiffened a bit, but not out of shock, anger, or hesitance. He slid his hands up the back of my shirt and slowly rubbed my back, "What do you want to do right now?"

I smiled into the flesh of his upper shoulder. "You."

Marcus smirked and started to add more pressure into his backrub. "You want to do me, right now?"

I started to kiss his neck. "Mhmm."

As if he was into playing hard to get, Marcus said, "I thought you didn't want to have sex while you're pregnant." He then mimicked our doctor's voice, "It's completely safe; as long as Abbey's comfortable, so is the baby."

I started to slowly grind him while Marcus slid his hands down from my back and started to slip my shirt off of my body. I stopped giving him hickeys for a moment, smirked, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I slid the shirt to his shoulders, wiggled my hips so that he'd let go, and then pulled his shirt off of him. Marcus immediately put his hands back onto my hips, so I looked at him with a teasing smirk, "You're not going to flex for me?"

Marcus' face twisted into a combination of cockiness and horniness. He took his hands off of my hips and flexed his arms. I sat in a more relaxed position and put my hands on his biceps. I giggled while I felt them. "You like'em, huh?"

I smiled and slightly blushed. "What was the first clue?"

Marcus and I laughed for a moment before I kissed his left bicep. Marcus let out a sigh of approval while I continued to lightly kiss it. I kissed my way up his arm, across his chest, and to his other arm. "Mhm. Get up." Marcus sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

I didn't want to fight, especially not against Marcus, and especially not when I'm pregnant, so I got up. Marcus started to get up too, so I took a step back. He picked me up, quickly spun me around, and then sat me down on the couch. He laughed and kissed my neck while unbuttoning my pants. I lifted my hips up a few inches so that he could tug them down. Marcus smirked up at me and put his right index finger under the thin side strap of my left side, then he pulled it back just a little bit, let go, and watched it snap against my skin. Marcus laughed when I let out a small, quiet yelp. He then started to slide those down, too, so I lifted my hips again. He took his time puling them down my legs, staring up at me the whole time. He tossed my thong over with my shirt, spread my legs, and started to gently rub my upper legs all the way up to my inner thighs. I started to squirm a bit from his warm breath, strong hands, and of course, from my own want. He started to kiss his way up my legs, taking his time to kiss, nibble, and lightly suck on my inner thighs. Just before he got to the gold, Draco apperated into the kitchen.

"Hey! Marcus! Where are you? There's a meet—!"

Marcus sighed and got up, he tossed a blanket over my body so that Draco wouldn't see me. I was flustered, red, and shocked while Marcus was shirtless with a very noticeable boner. He found his shirt and mumbled something about that it better be a "damn important" meeting. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled. "Are you going to go to the meeting with an erection?"

"I don't give _two_ shits what they say or think. This was going to be the first time in months that I was going to get some, and now I don't get it. They should know they cheated me out of some damn good lovin'."

I laughed and started to relax back into the couch. "I guess I'll just have to await your return."

Marcus regained his cocky smile while buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt. He raised and opened his right hand so that his wand would fly into it; it did, so he placed it into his breast pocket. He winked over at me and said, "I guess you will. Don't start without me." I immediately started laughing; even Draco couldn't help his chuckles. They then said goodbye to me and apperated to the Malfoy Manor for the Death Eater meeting.

Marcus came home around three in the morning, so obviously, I was asleep; I was still on the couch, but I didn't put my pants or panties back on. I just had the blanket to cover me up while I slept on my side. Marcus picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bed. The motion of picking me up woke me up a bit, but I didn't mind. I just snuggled into his chest and enjoyed the feeling of the muscle. He placed me on our bed, stripped himself down, then stripped me, too. We were both exhausted, so sex wasn't an option, but cuddling naked was good enough.

I didn't wake up again until about seven in the morning. I would have slept in for a much longer period of time, but I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. It was Marcus and Draco; Marcus was screaming that he was going to kill him, he was threatening to kill Draco right then, right there.

I slipped on a pair of shorts, grabbed my wand, and quietly walked down stairs. I tiptoed to the back yard, brought in my two dogs, and walked into the kitchen with them. Their barking made Marcus and Draco look over at me. "What's with all the commotion?"

Marcus looked down at my dogs, "Why do you have the dogs?"

"Because you're shouting out threats of murder, and I'm pregnant. I figured some protection would be nice"

Marcus and Draco made eye contact, and then roared with laughter. Marcus leaned against the wall behind him, and Draco sat down on one of the chairs by the small table.

The dogs sat down, one to the left of me, one to the right. "What?" I shouted and crossed my arms against my chest, "What's so funny?"

Marcus smiled and looked over at me, "I was threatening to kill Draco because he drank the last of the fire whiskey last night."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Then I'm going back to bed."

"No, no, stay down here with us." Marcus walked over to me, "The dogs can stay inside today. It's supposed to rain in a few hours, anyway."

I leaned away from him, "I want to go back to bed."

Marcus sighed and looked over at Draco, "My wife and I are going to go back to bed."

Draco hesitated for a moment; he could tell that Marcus just lied, but Marcus stared him down, so Draco apperated home. Marcus turned and looked at me again; smirking, he said, "Why don't we go to bed? I'm just in my boxers, anyway."

The dogs started to growl; Marcus can't lie to anything effectively.

I gulped and shooed the dogs away; they didn't leave at first, but they eventually sluggishly jogged down the hall. I left the back door open, and they're potty trained, so I'm not concerned about any accidents. I just hope they don't rip anything up. Suddenly, Marcus picked me up bridal style and started to walk towards the stairs, but then I said, "Lets go to the couch in the living room."

"Why?"

"I sort of want to watch TV now."

He sighed and started to walk to the living room. He sat down at the same corner of the couch that he sat down on yesterday. I started to sit up, but he held me down. With a smirk, he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked up into his dark eyes and murmured, "I just want to sit up, that's all."

He adjusted me in his lap so that I'm sitting up, then he kissed my neck.

I lightly shuddered.

"What?" He turned my face so that I'd be looking him in the eyes.

I gulped, "I'm not in the mood right now—"

"Isn't that too bad." He chuckled and started to kiss my neck again.

"Please," I whimpered, "don't be rough with me while I'm pregnant."

He loudly sighed and said, "This baby is the biggest cock-block I've ever had to deal with."

I laughed and said, "Let go of me so I can face you."

Marcus smirked and put his hands behind his head. I slowly sat up, got up, and then straddled him. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and mumbled, "I'm nervous about being a mother."

Marcus gently wrapped his arms around me and stared to gently stroke my back. "I'm nervous about being a father. And to tell you the truth, I wish we could have had a few years to ourselves before we had kids."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I wish we could have started when I was like twenty, I don't feel old enough yet."

"On the positive side, we have our parents to help us."

"Yeah," I yawned and closed my eyes, "at least we have our parents." A minute of silence passed before I started to laugh.

Marcus stopped stroking my back and asked me, "Why are you laughing?"

I smiled against his skin and kissed his neck before saying, "I never thought I'd say that."

Marcus then laughed, too.

"Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I never imagined sitting on your lap and be thankful that I have my parents."

"Yeah, I understand," He started to stroke my back again. He put his warm hands under my shirt and started to rub my back. A small, soft, groan of approval came from my throat as he started to rub my back just the way I like him to. Hearing my groan, he added pressure into his massage; it didn't take me long to fall asleep in his lap.

**

* * *

**

When I woke up, I was laid down on the couch with a thin blanket covering me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, and then I shot up because it felt like I was about to pee myself. I ran to the bathroom, praying that I wouldn't pee myself. When I got to the closest bathroom, I didn't even bother to close the door behind me. However, I did wash my hands afterwards. I strained my ears in an attempt to hear Marcus, but the house was silent. I walked around for ten minutes before I found my dogs stunned, but all right. I gasped from shock when I saw them and decided that it'd be a bad idea to go any farther, but I kept on walking anyway.

I quietly crept into the room at the end of the hall. The lights were barely on, so it was hard for me to see, but when my eyes adjusted, I tiptoed to behind a near by statue and watched what was happening. All the Death Eaters where in a giant circle; Voldemort was seated in a throne like chair in the middle of the circle, with a young man kneeling in front of him. Voldemort was initiating the young man into the Death Eaters; he took out his wand and pointed it at the left inner arm of the guy.

I gulped and decided that I should leave. This is no place for a young, pregnant woman. I tiptoed back towards the door while Voldemort drew in a deep breath and started to say the spell for Dark Mark, but the young man flexed his arm at the last minute. The sudden flex of his arm hit the tip of Voldemort's wand, causing his spell to ricochet off of the corner to Voldemort's left, hit the statue I was hiding behind, and tip it over. I saw it fall, but I didn't move out of the way fast enough. I tripped over my own feet, landed face down, and the statue toppled over onto me. The rest was all a blur; my scream filled the room, and the tears in my eyes made it almost impossible for me to see any detail. I withered around, but couldn't really move until someone picked up the statue and tossed it away from me.

Voldemort's laugh filled the room, "That'll teach her to be nosey."

It's not that I didn't want to say anything back, it's that I couldn't. Marcus picked me up and apperated us to St. Mungo's Hospital; he rushed to the nearest doctor and told them that I tripped and fell down some stairs. He also said that I'm pregnant and it was a hard, face forward fall. The doctor immediately placed us into the closest empty room and called for a few nurses. I put my hands on my stomach, and sobbed and shrieked. The pain in my body was burning my every nerve ending. I could hear Marcus freaking out, being told by another doctor to calm down so that I can calm down, too. Marcus did his best, but he was still shouting every once and a while.

Marcus tightly held my right hand when the nurses held me down, and the original doctor magically checked my uterus while the other doctor was checking where the physical damage to my body is. Marcus wiped some tears from my eyes and looked over at the original doctor. I couldn't make out what that doctor said, or his facial expression, but I heard the other doctor tell me to open my mouth. He poured a potion into my mouth so that the damage done to my body would be completely healed within twenty-four hours.


	10. And it Was Your Heart on the Line

**Chapter Ten: And it Was Your Heart on the Line**

**

* * *

**

Marcus and I have been stealing glances at each other for the last two hours. I'm too scared to say anything, and he's too angry to say anything. About ten minutes ago, my doctor came in and told me I, not surprisingly, lost my baby. He put me under for a few minutes, and then magically extracted the unborn child from me. When I woke up after the procedure I was in great, emotional pain. It was obvious that I shouldn't have gone in there; I was never supposed to be around a Death Eater meeting. My curiosity killed my baby; maybe this is for the best, maybe it was going to come out looking just like Draco and and and God, I don't know. All I know is that I miss my child; I wish that I had a Time Turner so that I could go back and say, "Hey! Don't be an idiot!"

Marcus sighed loudly, "I can't believe you."

"I know," I whispered, "I'm an idiot. I'm completely ridiculous."

He spat, "To say the least."

I sighed, "I'm already beating myself up, I don't need you to do it, too."

He buried his head in his hands, "He's laughing, he's not even mad, he's genuinely humored. He's not going to punish me, or you, or anyone else. He's laughing at us. "

"Well," I sighed and looked over at a very distressed Marcus. I gulped before saying, "There are no words to express my sorrow, however, I am not surprised in the least."

Marcus looked up at me with sad, tear filled eyes, but a smile, "Do you always speak like that in times of trouble?"

I smiled, "Usually."

"How else do you speak, then?"

I held back a laugh, "With profanity."

Marcus laughed and sunk back into the chair. He's angry, there's no way around that, but he's still staring at me with loving eyes. The doctor came in during our session of silence; he walked over to me and said, "You may leave whenever you wish; physically speaking, you are healthy."

I smiled while Marcus got up, walked over to me, and held my left hand. He looked at the doctor and said, "Thank you, sir, for everything."

Marcus helped me out of the hospital bed, kissed my forehead, and helped me get dressed. He squeezed me tightly into his chest and apperated us back home; Voldemort was relaxing on our couch. I gulped, held my breath, and hid behind Marcus. Marcus stood up straight and locked gazes with Voldemort, "To what do I owe this honor, sir?"

Voldemort smirked and slow stood up, "I will not be punishing your wife,"

A quiet breath of relief left from my lips.

"However,"

I buried my face in between Marcus' shoulder blades.

"If she _ever_," he hissed, "tests any of my limits again," his lips curled into a nasty smile; I can't see him, but Marcus' body tensed. "She'll forget that mercy exists."

"I understand, my Lord," Marcus drew in a deep, but quiet breath, "I will keep her in line, sir."

Voldemort apperated back to the Malfoy Manor the second after he said, "Good, or I will."

I silently sobbed while Marcus slowly turned to face me. I buried my face into his chest and choked out, "I'm so sorry! I'll never misbehave again!"

Marcus wrapped his arms around me and whispered soothingly, "I'm not going to hit you, I refrained for three months and I can continue that."

My sobs lessened.

"But I'm still pissed off; I'm more scared than anything else, but I am mad."

I leaned into his chest, "Well…" I laughed and said, "We could have angry sex, if you'd like."

Marcus laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck; he smells unbelievably good. Ever since I saw those hilarious Old Spice commercials, I've made Marcus use their deodorant. He smells like my favorite Old Spice scent, sweat, and well…like a man. I drew in another deep breath and relaxed against him. Marcus kissed the top of my head, "I have work to do."

"Ugh!" I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, "This is the worst twenty four hours of my life."

"I know," he sighed and picked me up bridal style. It wasn't until he started to walk up the stairs before he said, "It's been a rough twenty four hours for me, too."

He gently laid me down on our bed and sat down on the edge nearest me. He sighed and put his left hand over my left hand. He gave it a squeeze before saying, "On the bright side, our parenting fears are now over."

I laughed half heartedly, "And now I can forever live in fear of Voldemort."

Marcus smiled down at me, "See? Life's already lookin' up."

I laughed and sat up.

Marcus hugged me with his left arm, "You need to sleep. When you wake up, don't go looking for me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Because I totally haven't learned my lesson, or anything."

Marcus chuckled once, kissed my forehead, and walked out of the room. I was pretty tired from the events and the procedure, and to tell you the truth, I've needed some alone time to cry. I rolled onto my right side, snuggled my pillow, and let my tears flow. I fell asleep trying to be positive; now I can have Marcus' kid, when the time is right, and now I don't have to worry about parenthood. But I still feel guilty; regardless of the father, it was still my child, and I failed in protecting it.

**

* * *

**

It was around eleven at night when I woke up; I slowly got up and washed my face. I changed into a pair of Marcus' boxers and one of his basic white tees. I cautiously walked down the stairs and into our living room to find him asleep on the couch. I smiled a got on my knees so that I can kiss him on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open; he yawned and flashed me a small smile. With a slightly hoarse voice, he asked me, "You still in the mood?"

I nervously chuckled once, "No."

"Oh," he frowned disapprovingly and somehow pulled me on top of him, "Because I still am."

"I…" I put my hands on his chest and tried to push my body up, but his arms were around me much too tight for me to escape. He kept his left arm around me, but put his right hand on my butt. He cupped what he could before I nervously said, "I was never in the mood, I was just joking—"

He kissed my neck and huskily whispered into my ear, "I'm not." His lips captured mine in a surprisingly heated, intense kiss before I could say anything.

**

* * *

**

I have no idea whom I'm married to now; he was surprisingly sweet for three months, and now he's crueler than ever. He takes me whenever he wants, regardless if I'm busy, or even if I'm horny or not. He made me find new homes for my wonderful dogs, and he never lets me go anywhere or anyone to come over. I may never forgive my parents for inadvertently making me a prisoner in a pretty looking Azkaban.

"Abbey!" Marcus shouted as he apparated into the living room, "Abbey!"

I walked to the entrance of the living room, "Yes, Marcus?"

"Why is the music so damn loud?"

I silently sighed and flicked my wand towards the floor so that the volume of my music would be just loud enough for me to acknowledge. "It helps me cook."

Marcus wiggled his brows with interest and walked over to me, "And what's for dinner tonight?"

I gently grabbed a hold of his right hand, the hand he usually uses on me, and led him into our large kitchen. "Ribs and mashed potatoes."

Marcus drew in a deep breath before saying, "It smells delicious."

"Thank you."

"Is it ready yet?"

I gulped, "No, but it will be in ten minutes."

Marcus looked down at me with pure anger, "I told you I'd be home at seven."

"I, I know—"

He slapped me; they don't hurt as much as they did in the beginning.

I replied as if his hit didn't faze me, "They're taking longer to cook than I expected."

"Obviously."

I sighed and walked away from Marcus, "The potatoes are ready, if you'd like to start off with that."

Marcus sat down at the small table in the kitchen instead of going to the dinning room, "Bring me some water, too."

"Do you want ice?"

"Yes. Half the cup."

I clenched my jaws; I was the number one student in my class, I was smarter than Granger. I was so bright I graduated a year early! I say was since I'm obviously not too bright now, if I was I'd be able to escape this Hellhole. I bitterly placed his plate of potatoes and his ice water in front of him, and then got him a fork and a napkin. He watched me lean against the counter and wait for the ribs to be ready while he ate his potatoes. I didn't like the silence much, so I said, "Is it possible for us to speak past demands?"

Marcus smirked and swallowed the potatoes in his mouth, "I'm sure we could give it a go."

I sighed and crossed my arms against my chest. I stared at him and he stared back at me, "What happened to us?"

He ate some more potatoes before responding, "What do you mean?"

"We were always tense and awkward and bitter, but we've never been this… this cold, this distant."

Marcus shrugged, "I've had more work to do."

I sighed loudly and angrily, "All you do is hit me and fuck me—"

Marcus scoffed, "As if you don't like the latter—"

"Oh shut up!" I shouted and slammed my right hand down on the top of the counter that I'm leaning against, "You've taken away all the things that make me happy! I never get to see my friends and you've made me get rid of the dogs!"

Marcus shouted back, "You see your parents—"

"You really think I want to see them? They're the ones who put me here!"

Marcus just angrily stared at me.

"I never get to see my cousins, and I've very close to them! The only person I see is you, occasionally that demon boss of yours, and sometimes your actual boss! I'm stuck in this house all day and all night! And you can't even have the decency to talk to me like I'm a real person!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and continued to eat, "That doesn't change—"

"I swear to God," I wagged my right index finger at him with rage and then shouted for no real reason. He looked at me with wide, shocked, but curious eyes. I sighed and crossed my arms again, "You're right, I usually like it when you fuck me."

He smirked.

"I have no idea why since I'm usually not into it, but then you make the session amazing, and then I think about it nonstop until our next encounter."

His smirk widened, "But I wish you wouldn't always force it upon me, and I wish that we could make love every once and a while, not fuck."

Marcus sighed, stood up, and then walked over to me. I gulped while he leisurely made his way to me, but never broke our eye contact. He placed his hands on the counter, trapping me between the counter and him. He tilted his head slightly to the right and said barely above a whisper, "I don't always take you roughly."

I haven't been as afraid of him; he's been like this for the last few months. He put a five year long contraceptive spell on me the day we came back from the hospital, but he didn't like how Draco kept wanting to see me to make sure I was okay, so he made the spell only work for him, not for any other man. His suspicions are true, it was Draco's child, but he became paranoid about it from the most innocent of actions: someone actually caring about me. I relaxed against the counter and put my hands on his chest, "You barely take me when I actually want some."

Marcus smirked, "Hence 'take'."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Marcus smiled, allowing me to admire his newly fixed teeth. He got into a drunken fight with a fellow Death Eater a month ago and ended up breaking his two front teeth. He immediately went to a dentist in St. Mungo's Hospital when he was sober, and had them not only fix his two front teeth, but also straighten and whiten all of his teeth. He was exceptionally tired last night, so I pinned him down and waxed his brows; I just bought a new waxing product, and didn't want to try it on my own body if it wasn't a good product. Needless to say, his brows are now neat and perfect. I put up a strong fight whenever he tried to kiss me while he still had his small beard, so now he's clean-shaven, facial hair and stubble free; the once very ugly boy has turned into a rather handsome young man. His hair was, for the most part, neat; his long workday, and apparating home gave his hair a slight, wind swept look to it. He smelt of his usual, musky, but still appealing, cologne. He's in a pair of semi-snug, brown slacks, and a dark green, button down shirt, with a brown and black pin stripe tie. "I'm not going to tell you that I'll change."

"I didn't expect you to."

Marcus laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I just wish you would."

Marcus sighed and leaned against me, "I am the way I am."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He laughed, "You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcastic."

I laughed.

He kissed me gently on the lips until the oven buzzer went off. He took a step away from me so that I could turn off the oven and take out the ribs. I poured and then brushed the rest of the barbeque sauce on the ribs and said without looking at Marcus, "The ribs will be cooled down within ten minutes."

"Good," Marcus wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly walked me away from the oven. We walked backwards until Marcus turned us one hundred and eighty degrees. He pressed me into the counter, moved my hair off of the right side of my neck, and slowly started to kiss my neck. I softly groaned while he nipped at a very weak spot; he pressed his lips firmly into my neck so I could feel him smirk. He nibbled on my earlobe before asking, "Do you want to feel something truly amazing?"

"I swear on my soul," I groaned as his nipped at my shoulder, "if you say it's your penis, I will punch your balls."

Marcus laughed and then told me, "Something even more amazing."

I couldn't suppress my urge to smirk, "Then yes."

Marcus fished his wand out of his breast pocket and then told me to grab it. I did so without question, but looked at him oddly when he wrapped his hand over mine. He whispered seductively into my ear, "Have you ever preformed the cruciatus curse?"

I gulped, "No."

He kissed his way from my shoulder, up my neck, and to my ear, "Then this will feel good."

"We don't even have a target."

Marcus quietly chuckled, "We don't need one."

I gulped again as he rose our hands and pointed at an empty pot; I never got around to planting flowers in it. He preformed an unbreakable charm on the empty pot so that it wouldn't explode, then he drew in a deep breath; I drew in a deep breath, too. He hissed into my ear after nibbling on my earlobe, "_Crucio_." I thought the curse, so I preformed it, too, but I knew the feeling in my body wasn't just me performing an unforgivable curse. Marcus is a powerful young wizard; the feeling of his magic flowing through me was more than intoxicating. It was absolutely, irrefutably exhilarating. The feeling of his magic warmed and caressed the inside of my body, while he nipped at my weak spots on the right side of my neck and ran his left hand up and down my body.

He slipped his cool, left hand, under my skirt and slowly squeezed his way up my left leg. I trembled from an indescribable pleasure as his magic flowed through me and his index and middle fingers pushed my panties to the side. He teased my entrance for a minute and then sensually slid his now wet fingers up to my clit. He smirked and added more pressure into his kisses and nibbles while rubbing my clit in soft, but extremely pleasurable circles. He put more concentration into the curse and groaned at the sound of my moans while I started to shake against his body.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Revisions are DONE!**

**

* * *

**

**Review and I'll continue this scene. :] MUHAHAHAHAHA. But really, please review. I'd like to see if this story still has fans.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much for your reviews! You're part of the reason why I'm updating this story again.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: VanillaFieldsOfGold: I hope you're still reading! I know it's taken me two hundred and ninety-seven years to start updating again, but still, I've updated. :)**

**A/N: Gemini Emerald Amethyst Malfoy: Thanks for the response to the chapter. I really do appreciate it. :]**


	11. I Really Messed it Up This Time

**Chapter Eleven: I Really Messed it Up This Time

* * *

**

Marcus held me up after my intense orgasm so that I wouldn't collapse. He pressed his lips against the base of my neck, grinned into my flesh, and then slowly let me go, allowing me to stand on my own again. I drew in a deep breath and slowly turned around in order to face him. I leaned against him and loosely wrapped my arms around his neck before whispering, "That was amazing."

"I know," his grin grew, and then he said, "The ribs?"

I gulped and slowly nodded, landing back down in reality. "They should be cooled down by now. Sit down and I'll serve you."

Marcus quickly lifted and lowered his brows while his grin grew a tad bit more and he sat back down at the table. I grabbed his plate and brought it back over to the cooled off ribs. I didn't feel like searching for a utensil, so I levitated a few ribs out of the pan and onto his plate. I quickly put mashed potatoes onto his plate and put the plate down on the table. I got him some ice water, brought him that, to, and then fixed my own plate while I asked him, "How was your day?"

"Stressful," he said and started to eat the potatoes.

I got myself some water and put my plate and water down on the table. I got us some napkins and then sat down. We ate in silence for several minutes before he asked me, "How was your day?"

"Slow."

He smirked again, "I can speed it up for you."

I raised my right brow, "And what is that even supposed to mean?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You know."

I silently sighed and quickly ate my potatoes so that I could move onto the ribs. I ate them as cleanly as possible, but that wasn't very clean; ribs are delicious, but very messy. I finished before Marcus, so I washed my hands and started the dishes while listening to him ramble on and on about the pressures of his work. I started to pay very little attention to him as I placed the remainder of the ribs on a plate, wrapped it up, and placed it in the fridge.

Why did my parents marry me of to him? They know that he abuses me. They know the pain and the suffering that I am enduring, and yet they don't ever try to help me. They probably don't really care. I was a good child. I was a good daughter. Why have they left me here? Was I really that much of a burden? Why has everyone but Robin abandoned me in my time of need? Why aren't I allowed to see Robin? Who are these people to tell me how to live my life? I'm a human! I am of age! I can do as I very well please!

"Abby!" Marcus shouted, "Abby!"

"What?" I said, doing my best to keep back my bitterness.

"Were you listening to me at all?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm sorry, I was trying to get his plate to fit nicely."

Marcus sighed with annoyance, "I think I'm going to sleep early." He brought his plate over to me so that I could wash it, "Will you be joining me after you wash the rest of the dishes?"

I didn't mean to say it out loud, "If I do all the cooking, why must I do all the cleaning of the dishes, too?"

Marcus slapped me across the face and barked, "Because I make all the money!"

I whimpered as he ripped one of the sleeves of my shirt right off of me.

"MY MONEY BOUGHT THIS SHIRT, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT."

I glared at him, "Does that mean you'll fix it, too?"

He backhanded me and then growled, "Clean up the kitchen and then come to bed with me."

I bitterly glared at him and drew in a deep breath, "Okay."

Marcus nodded and then walked off.

I roughly scrubbed his plate clean after rinsing it off. Who was he to treat me like this? Why am I so worthless to him? Why have I been abandoned? What have I done to deserve this? What do I have to do to get out? I could divorce him; I would be shunned from my family, but honestly, I hate them now. I hate them so much that I don't actually care for them. As far as I'm concerned, I'm an orphan child. No, I have a sister, and her name is Robin.

I could kill this motherfucker. I couldn't kill any person, but he's not a person. He's a son of a bitch. He can be nice to me, but that just makes these times worse. I could, at the very least, torture him. So that's what I'll do. He just showed me how to truly perform the Cruciatus Curse. Oh wouldn't it be just wonderful if I killed him with it? Since he just showed me how to do it and all?

* * *

**A/N: So this is really short for an update, but it's extremely important. Please review.

* * *

**

**A/N: lovethenlost: Thank you. :)

* * *

**

**A/N: GEAM: I like to keep readers on their toes. hahahaha.**


	12. Didn't I, My Dear?

**Chapter Twelve: Didn't I, My Dear?

* * *

**

I gripped the handle of my best butcher knife for a few minutes, contemplating stabbing him to death, but that probably wouldn't kill him. He'd probably fight me off enough even if it were enough, which is too bad, because I'd love to stab at him as he has at me. He's never physically stabbed at me, but he's abused me physically and mentally, so a stabbing should show that I wouldn't tolerate it anymore.

A creek in a floorboard above told me that I didn't have the time to really think a stabbing through, or really, have the stomach to do it. So I put the knife away, clenched my fists for a minute, drew in a deep breath, and then headed toward the stairs. I took my time climbing the steps, each individual stair crying out for me to just turn around and run away. Each stair crying for me, each stair looking more and more like a tombstone. Would he eventually kill me in one of his fits of rage? Would he on purpose? He heals me after ever beating, but there things he can't heal. Will I die in this house because I could never muster the courage to walk away?

A new sense of fear settled in my chest as I made my way into our bedroom. He watched me as I undressed, tossed my clothes into my hamper, and then entered the bathroom. I took a long shower, quietly crying the majority of the time. I dried off and left once my eyes weren't red anymore; I wordlessly put on pajamas and put my towel up. I tightly twirled my hair around specialized pins while Marcus said, "Dinner was delicious tonight."

I wanted to scoff and flip him the bird. Dinner was delicious? Which part? The food or the fear? I swallowed the extra spit in my mouth and then said, "Thank you."

He nodded and watched as I put the last few pins in my hair. I made sure the pins were secure, and then I walked over to my side of the bed. I carefully climbed in; I sleep on my side, and my right side just doesn't feel comfortable right now, so I turned and faced Marcus. His eyes examined my face while I slid my left arm underneath my pillow and closed my eyes. He shifted so he would be on his side, too. He slid his right arm around me, brining me a few inches closer to him. His smell flooded my nostrils; he smelt fine, the fact that I like his scent disgusted me.

His snore flooded the room within a few minutes, making sleep even more impossible for me. I don't understand how he can do all of these things to me and then be able to sleep. I hope my parents are permanent insomniacs. Those fucking snakes! They just threw me into this. They don't care. They left me here. I tried to tell them, and they brushed me off as some sort of attention whore. God I hope they're suffering. I hope that once I get the hell out of here they suffer more. They should wither from the emotional pain. I'll visit them, too. In fact, next time Marcus beats me I'm going to make my way to their home so that they can see what I have to live through. Didn't they give me a portkey not too long ago? I need to find that tomorrow.

Marcus left for work a little late, but I didn't care. It was obvious that he had a sex dream last night, luckily it wasn't a wet dream though, because I'd hate to have to clean that up. I did have to clean up his closet since he tossed clothes around and out of it to find what he wanted to wear to work today, but that was easily dealt with. I spent the rest of my morning searching each floor, starting from the top and working my way to the bottom. The house has three main floors, then an attic and a basement. I wish I had my dogs to travel around with me, I'd feel a lot more comforted and safe, but I don't have the dogs, so I just have to trek through. The attic was basically empty, and the third floor didn't have the portkey either. The second floor didn't have it, and I didn't know where to begin with the first floor, so I searched the basically empty basement.

I climbed back up the stairs and started to search odd spaces in the rooms on the first floor, but then decided that if I put it away, it'd be in a closet, and if Marcus were hiding it, it'd be at his work or just behind some stuff in the closet. So I checked the most inconveniently placed closet on the first floor, and sure enough, the old boot they gave me was behind his heavy-duty winter coats.

* * *

**A/N: KaraBeckerCutter**: Here ya go. :)

* * *

**A/N: Cassandra-Jayne:** I'm considering brining Draco in in future chapters. When isn't certain, but he should make a few more appearances before the story is over.

* * *

**A/N: GEAM:** *blushes a bit* Wh-why thank you. hahahaha.


End file.
